La chica que vino de la nada
by PannyYue
Summary: Que pasaria si una saiyajin estuviera en el mundo de Naruto, y mas aun si ubiera leido todo el manga de este anime? ... Si tu pudieras estar en su lugar.. Te enamorarias de alguien? De naruto? De Sasuke? O de Gaara? Cambiarias la historia a tu beneficio?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la mayoría son de la obra Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero que la disfruten.

—

 **Capitulo 1: Que fue lo que paso?**

Una chica de 14 años fanática del anime, estaba sentada con su computadora a delante, viendo Naruto shippuden.

-El anime demora mucho! -se quejo cansada de ver relleno- ya se lo que paso para que me tienen que volver a repetir

Cuando termino el episodio que se estreno ese día se puso a ver las cosas nuevas que se venían..

-Mmm me olvide ver el nuevo episodio de Dragón Ball Súper! - enseguida se puso a buscar en la lista de recientes

Y se puso a ver el nuevo episodio.

Cuando termino...

-Goku nunca cambia.. Literalmente.. Es tan joven como siempre.. Si yo fuera saiyajin -dijo mientras sus ojitos se ponían soñadores- me encantaría...

De pronto.. Ve la hora..

-Mierda ya son las 2 y mis clases empiezan a las 8! -Dijo mientras se fue a su cuarto

Se recosto en su cama y se tapo con sus tres sabanas, se saco sus lentes y se dispuso a dormir en su camita.

Mientras se estaba decidiendo que soñar sin acabar de pensar se durmió rápidamente.

Se despertó ya que los rayos del sol molestaban sus ojos.. Se incomodo un poco y se volteo pensando en volver a dormir, no sintió nada encima suyo así que estiro su mano en busca de su frazada y se encontró ¿pasto? Agudizo mas sus sentidos aun sin abrir sus ojos y empezó a palpar el suelo y lo afirmo, si era pasto.. Acaso estaba soñando? .. Entonces sintió algo mas.. Algo como un peluche.. Pelos?.. Era suavecito.. Así que lo apreto..

-Ahhh! -se tapo la boca con sus manos para ahogar su grito- eso dolió - dijo mas calmada

Ya estaba despierta así que puso atención a su alrededor... Estaba rodeada de arboles?... Espera, se toco la cara impacientemente, no usaba lentes.. Y podía ver perfectamente... Y se dio cuenta de algo mas... Tenia.. COLA! Se paro de un brinco en un segundo.. Y se agarro lo que parecía ser una cola saiyajin..

\- Este.. Es el... MEJOR SUEÑO DE TODOS! - Grito sin importar que la escucharan -Vamos a ver.. Concentra tu Ki en la planta de los pies y expulsado.. -Se dijo a si misma

Al hacerlo vio el aura celeste que rodeo sus pies y lo expulso, no se elevo mucho, unos centímetros a penas.. Y rápidamente se canso.

-Que eso es todo?! -Dijo enojada consigo misma - Se supone que debería buscar a Goku o ha Gohan! O a Trunks.. -Se quedo enbobada- Trunks...Este es mi sueño debería poder hacer lo que sea

Se sentó en el pasto enrollando su cola en su cintura, y se concentro, era un sueño. Si quería podía aparecer a Trunks..

Entonces estaba tan concentrada que.. Lo escucho.. Escucho un pisada de hojas.. Fue mínimo el ruido que causo tal cosa, pero para ella fue una señal de alerta, rápidamente se puso en guardia.

De algo me sirvieron las clases de TaeKondo que tome desde pequeña, pensó la chica viendo a todos lados agudizando sus sentidos.

Vio una sombra colarse por los arboles, de pronto a una persona mucho mas alta que ella al frente suyo.

Una mascara? Un ANBU? No podía ser.. Estaba combinando los animes.. Quien era.. Kakashi? Yamato?..No.. Pelo negro?..

-Hola -ok, eso no ayudaba mucho.. Ni su voz reconocía

-Quien eres? Sacate esa mascara -Dije exasperada

Lentamente fue acercando su mano a la mascara y la sostuvo entre sus dedos y tan lento como subió su mano la bajo con la mascara acompañándola.

Itachi. Penso la chica pasmada

-Soy Itachi Uchiha de la villa de la hoja, un ANBU y tu me podrías decir tu nombre?- lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora..

Me quede muda.. Debería decirle mi nombre real de todas maneras era un sueño no importaba.

-Me llamo.. Yui.. -dije calmadamente esperando a que no notara la mentira

-Yui lindo nombre.. -Dijo Itachi - y cuantos años tienes?

-catorce... -Dije dudando

\- Cuantos años tienes? - volvió a preguntar

\- catorce - Dije esta vez mas segura

\- En eso si no te creo ni un poco, debes tener como la edad de mi hermano menor.. -Dijo viendo mas de cerca

\- Y tu no pareces muy grande, cuantos años tienes? -Le pregunte

\- Doce.. Ahora dime cuantos años tienes, de verdad?.. -Dijo mientras se ponía serio

-Seis.. Lo siento por mentirte.. -Dije mientras me encogía

Tenia catorce y lo sabia.. Pero por alguna razón.. Era mas pequeña de lo que recordaba.. Tal vez.. Me quise encoger.. O .. La presencia de Itachi me hizo sentir pequeña..

No sabia que me había pasado.. Empezaba a creer que esto no era un sueño...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: En Konoha!**

Itachi y Yui estaban caminando sin conversar a penas lo que ocurrio hace unos minutos fue muy extraño, aunque le agradaba la idea de ir a Konoha.

 _Flash Back.._

 _\- y esa cola? -Dijo Itachi mirandome detenidamente_

-cola? - Dije mientras intentaba hacerme la que no sabe

 _-la de tu cintura, la vi.. Que eres? -pregunto Itachi acercandose amenzantemente_

 _-Pues... Es dificil de explicar..._

 _-Tengo que llevarte donde el Hokage_

 _Fin del Flash Back..._

Y aqui estabamos en camino a Konoha.. Luego de caminar mucho.. Mucho rato.. O almenos eso me parecia a mi.. Llegamos a la puerta de Konoha, estaba todo igual como en el anime, claro que.. Ahora se veia mas real desde mi perspectiva, al pasar por las puertas los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada me quedaron mirando pero con una seña que hizo Itachi con su cabeza lo dejaron de hacer. Aunque Itachi era un adolescente.. Todos lo respetaban, de algo tenia bueno ser desdendiente Uchiha.. Al pasar por todo el gentio, un niño choco conmigo.

-Fijate por donde vas! -Me grito el niño con cabello rubio

Yo lo mire, y sonrei sabia quien era, asi que iba a hablarle cuando...

-Mounstro vete! -Dijo un señor con una escoba en la mano actuando amenazante

-No soy ningun mounstro mi nombre es Naruto! -Grito el niño corriendo por la multitud

Cuando me gire vi a las personas susurando cosas, las podia oir.. Con mi oido saiyajin se escuchaba perfectamente _"ese es el zorro de las nueve colas" " ese niño siempre causando problemas" "no entiendo porque el hokage lo sigue teniendo" "es un peligro para el pueblo"_

 _-_ Estas bien? - Me pregunto Itachi mientras me miraba

No me habia movido de mi sitio, y estaba clavandome mis diminutas uñas en mis palmas, cuando lo vi, suspire, y trate de mostrar una sonrisa

-Si, todo bien..

Asi pasamos por las calles de Konoha, habia acaparado la atención de algunas personas, pero nada tan llamativo.  
Cuando llegamos a la torre del Hokage me empece a poner nerviosa, que iba a hacer... Que les iba a decir, soy un extraterreste? .. No es tan mala idea..

Itachi toco la puerta y la voz de alguien le dijo un simple 'pase'

-Hokage-Sama.. -Dijo Itachi con mucho respeto se arrodillo en frente del Hokage

Rápidamente imite su pose mientras me mantenia en silencio.

-Itachi, me sorprende que vengas aqui, no ha pasado nada extraño? -Le pregunto mirandolo a el, pero podia sentir su mirada de reojo

-Bueno.. Hokage encontre a esta niña por los alrededores de Konoha, es muy sorprendente.. Ella.. Como decirlo.. Tiene cola..-Dijo Itachi de la manera mas calmada tratando de sonar convincente

-Una cola?.. Como te llamas niña? - pregunto el Hokage con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Me dio confianza, asi que solo dije.

-Hokage-sama podriamos hablar en privado? -lo dije mientras me levantaba y miraba hacia el lado de Itachi

Ni Itachi, ni el Hokage logro ocultar su sorpresa.

-Bueno, Itachi puedes retirate, creo que esto tomara tiempo -Dijo el Hokage

-Pero.. Hokage-Sama.. -Dijo Itachi como que no muy convencido

-Yo voy a manejar esto -Dijo el Hokage

Lo ultimo que vi de Itachi ese dia fue su espalda cuando cerro fuertemnte la puerta.  
Cuando quedamos solos y luego de que concentrara mis sentidos para saber que Itachi se habia marchado.  
El Hokage me pidio que me acercara.  
Me acerque y me sente al frente de el..

-Hola Sarutobi-Sama -Dije sonriendo

No se porque lo hice pero queria sorprenderlo. Y creo que lo hice ya que me quedo mirando medio asombrado.

\- Ahora.. Si .. Quien eres? - Me dijo mirandome serio

\- Mmm.. En simples palabras.. No soy de este mundo

Desenrolle mi cola bajo la atenta mirada del Hokage

-Soy practicamente igual que un ser humano, solo que con mas fuerza, soy una guerrera del espacio.

-Eres.. Un.. Extraterrestre? - Me pregunto asombrado

-Mas o menos.. Pero.. -Me arrodille y agache mi cabeza- Le pido amablemente que me acepte como parte de la villa de Konoha y que me permita estudiar en la academia, si me acepta.. Prometo proteger esta aldea con mi vida

Parece que el Hokage se quedo sin palabras pero lo escuche acercarse a mi.. Y me agarro del hombro

-Bienvenida a la villa -Dijo con una sonrisa- pero antes .. Como sabias mi nombre..

No habia pensado que decirle, me quede muda y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Puedo ver el pasado de las personas.. Algunas.. Y también el futuro.. Aunque se me es mas complicado.. -Dije intentando sonar convincente..

-En serio, no dejas de sorprenderme.. Y.. Que mas puedes ver de mi? -Dijo mirandome intrigado

-Veo tres nombres.. Orichimaru.. Jiraiya.. Tsunade.. Sannin.. Aun soy nueva en esto, y tambien por eso no le tuve tanta confianza a Itachi.. Se lo que es capaz de hacer..


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Sasuke...**

El hokage me hizo un monton de preguntas, no respondi a muchas y menti en otras... Pero al final le dije

\- Mi nombre sera Yui Nakamura, de 6 años de edad, cunpleaños 4 de abril.

-Me parece bien, bueno, dentro de una semana empezara la academia, por ahora Itachi te vigilara..

-Gracias, pero.. Donde vivire? -Le pregunte

-Mmm... Es mejor que vivas a las afueras de el clan Uchiha, para que asi Itachi te pueda vigilar mejor, y no te preocupes por el dinero, yo lo pagare todo.

-Gracias Hokage-Sama

 _Al dia siguiente.._

No me podia quejar, el lugar estaba lindo. Me gustaba..  
Tenia una gran vista, me quede algo de la noche observando las estrellas..  
Al despertarme aun sin abrir los ojos, esperaba ver mi cuarto, pero antes de que "regresara a la normalidad" una voz me dijo que no era cierto

-Se que me estas escuchando asi que levantate.

Una voz fria, que ya empezaba a conocer, me levante y vi que estaba en Konoha, me sorprendi, ahora estaba segura que no era un sueño.. Tal vez.. Mi deseo se hizo realidad

-Rapido

Le escuche reclamar a Itachi, me levante y fui a la ducha, por suerte el Hokage me dio otra muda de ropa para pasar el dia, y me dio dinero para comprar aperitivos y ropa  
Sali de la residencia vestida de una falda y un polo manga cero, que me quedaba algo grande.

-Ya estoy lista -Dije llamando su atencion

-Bueno, mira, primero iremos a comprar cosas para tu despensa y luego iremos por ropa, en la tarde almorzaremos en mi casa y luego te enseñare los lugares mas importantes de Konoha. Luego iremos a un lugar por ahi a comer y luego tu te vas a la cama.

-Uff, que mando... Espera.. Dijiste tu casa? -inmediatamente se me vino a la mente Sasuke..

-Si algun problema? -Pregunto levantando una ceja

-No no.. Bueno vamos!

Y asi fuimos a comprar cosas "saludables".. Y luego fuimos por ropa, no muy cara claro, me compre varios shores, eso me sugirio Itachi, que si iba a estar en la academia, tenia que llevar ropa deportiva, si Itachi ya estaba informado de mi asistencia a la academia. Y de paso compre una camara, sin que Itachi se diera cuenta.

Luego de dejar todas las cosas en mi nueva casa, fuimos caminado al barrio Uchiha.. Lentamente las casas se iban apartando y llego a un punto en donde el simbolo Uchiha estaba en una especie de portal, me quede mirando y saque la camara y le tome una foto.

-Porque trajiste la camara? -Me pregunto Itachi

-Ni idea, tal vez pase algo interesante- Dije y disimuladamente le tome una foto

Fuimos pasando por las casas en donde siempre se podia ver el simbolo Uchiha, algunas personas que estaban ahi no me miraban con buenos ojos, sabia perfectamente porque...

\- Aqui es.. -Dijo Itachi mientras se detubo en una casa

Es verdad esta deberia ser la casa del lider de la policia, era la mas grande, antes de que Itachi pudiera abrir la puerta una personita un poco mas alta que yo salio corriendo de la casa.

-Nii-san! - momento menorable

Saque la camara y disimuladamente les tome una foto a ambos, Sasuke, esta tan lindo, casito me desmayo, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojaditas y creo que las mias tambien.

-Nii-san.. Quien es ella? -Pregunto apuntando hacia mi

-Soy Yui -Dije sonriendo

-Y que haces aqui? No eres una Uchiha? -Ok.. Sasuke era muy cruel

-Soy nueva en la aldea, y soy responsabilidad de Itachi, por cierto, espero que nos llevemos bien, compañero..

-Compañero? - pregunto desconcertado

-Tu también iras a la academia dentro de una semana no? -Le pregunte

-Si.. -Dijo Sasuke

-Chicos ya va a estar el almuerzo! - Una voz muy maternal se oyo

-Es mejor que entremos Sasuke, Yui -Dijo Itachi poniendose en la pose del hermano mayor

Ambos entramos siguiendo a Itachi, al llegar me presente ante la señora Mikoto y el señor Fugaku, la señora Mikoto fue muy buena, encambio el señor Fugaku... No parecia estar muy agusto con mi presencia.

-Y Yui cuantos años tienes? -Me pregunto la señora Mikoto para terminar con el silencio a la hora del almuerzo

-Tengo seis años -Dije levantando mis manos de forma añiñada

-Ja, yo tengo siete -Dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke no seas grosero -Le regaño su mamá

El almuerzo paso sin mayor inconveniente, al terminar de almorzar Itachi dijo que ya era hora de irnos

-Pero Nii-san, dijiste que hoy dia entrenarias conmigo -Le dijo Sasuke con las mejillas infladas

Y si, saque la camara y le tome una foto, tambien lo hice cuando Itachi hizo su caracteristico movimiento cuando le pedia disculpas a Sasuke.

-Pero, si quieres Sasuke nos puedes acompañar mientras vemos Konoha -Dije sonriendo

-En serio? -Miro a su mamá, la cual asintio en respuesta

Y asi los tres nos fuimos a recorrer Konoha


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo amigo**

Itachi iba al frente explicando las cosas como las caras de los Hokages, la estacion policial, la torre del Hokage.  
Al terminar el recorrido Itachi fijo que primero iriamos a casa de Sasuke a dejarlo ya que quedaba mas cerca y luego me acompañaria a mi residencia.

-Oye, Sasuke.. Que es eso? -Pregunte mientras me paraba

-Ha.. Es un lago, es la ventaja de estar en este lugar -Dijo mirando el lago

-Ven.. -le jale de la mano colina abajo

Al llegar me quede mirando el lago, como ya estaba anochesiendo el cielo estaba pintado de un naranja .. Me encantaba el color..

\- Que linda es esta villa..

Me quede absorta en mis pensamientos

-Oye.. Crees que haremos amigos en la academia? -Le pregunte sin apartar la mirada del horizonte

Senti su mirada en mi.

-No se, aunque, tengo que esforzarme para ser mejor que Itachi -Dijo mirando el horizonte

-Itachi.. Estoy impresionada, el es un adolescente, y ya es ANBU.. Pero, creo que no disfruto mucho su niñez -Dije viéndolo

-Pues, el es todo un prodigio - Dijo con voz apagada

-Tu eres mejor -Le dije empujandolo por el hombro

El sonrio, y nos quedamos mirando hasta que un grito se hizo presente

-Sasuke! Yui! Ya vengan! -Oimos a Itachi

Me pare rapidamente y le estendi la mano a Sasuke

-Seamos amigos Sasuke, asi ya conoceremos a alguien el primer dia de clases -Dije sonriendo

El sonrio de vuelta, y acepto mi mano como apoyo para levantarse.

-Bien, somos amigos

Ambos fuimos corriendo hacia Itachi para despues ir a su casa. Al llegar la señora Mikoto insitio en que me quedara cenar...

-Y en donde te estas quedando Yui? -Me pregunto la señora Mikoto

\- Cerca, una cuadras mas alla de la entrada - le conteste en medio de la cena

Asi paso la cena, al terminar de comer Sasuke e Itachi me acompañaron a mi residencia, tambien le dije a Sasuke que cualquier dia podria venir a mi casa a jugar. Aunque, no tenia juegos.

Los siguientes dias pasaron volando, estuve en la casa Uchiha casi todos los almuerzos, ya que la señora Mikoto se preocupaba por mi, justo un dia antes de la ceremonia de apertura de la academia. Estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke , era demasiado ordenado.

-Mira a las siete pasare por tu casa para irnos a la academia con Itachi, ayer se ofrecio para irnos a dejar -Dijo mientras arreglaba su ropa que iba a usar mañana

-Claro, sabes, espero que cuanto tengas tu grupo de admiradoras no te olvides de mi -Dije sonriendo

-Admiradoras? -Dijo algo desconsertado

-Ya sabes, por ser un Uchiha, ademas que te he visto entrenar y lo haces muy bien, que te parece si algun dia entrenamos juntos? -Dije emocionada

-Claro, y pense que las niñas eran todas delicaditas -Dijo sonriendo

-Oye puedo ser tan delicada como fuerte - Le dije poniendo una pose de superioridad

-Pero yo soy mejor -Dijo con una sonrisa made in Uchiha

Al instante me abalance sobre el callendo los dos a su cama, empece a quererle inmobilizar claro sin usar toda mi fuerza, pero no previne su movimiento, el empezo a hacerme cosquillas y yo era muy cosquilluda, al darme cuenta ya me estaba matando de risa, al separarnos yo estaba con la cara toda roja y vimos que Itachi nos observaba desde la puerta.

-Yui, ya es hora de irnos - Dijo Itachi

Me despedi de Sasuke y de los Señores Uchiha. Mientras me iba a casa acompañada de Itachi, esta bien que tenga super fueza pero, sigo pareciendo una niña de 6 años.

-No te olvides de pasar por mi mañana -Dije antes de entrar a casa

-No creo, Sasuke me lo hara acordar ni bien amanezca -Dijo con una sonrisa

-Itachi, gracias por todo -Dije antes de entrar a mi casa

Esa noche estaba algo nerviosa asi que no pude dormir al instante pero luego de unos minutos pude consiliar el sueño.  
Al amanecer me desperte mas temprano de lo habitual, aun faltaba una hora y media para que vinieran Sasuke e Itachi, asi que tenia tiempo, primero que nada me fui a desayunar, un tazon de leche con cereal, luego me fui a duchar, me vesti con un short y una camisa marga corta en donde escondi mi cola solo Itachi y el Hokage sabian de su existencia ya que trataba de cubrirla a toda costa, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, mi cabello era muy largo, me llegaba debajo de la cintura. Luego, como aun quedaba tiempo me puse a pensar, hoy veria a Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino y Kiba. Seria genial, al fin los podria conocer, me encantaria todo esto. Y lo mejor, tenia al niño mas lindo de todos como amigo, esto aseguraba mucha envidia de parte de las otras chicas. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no me dejara luego del incidente.

-Yui! Despierta ya estamos aqui! -Me grito Itachi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy! - dije mientras en mi bolso, color morado por cierto, metia la camara


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5** : **Primer dia de clases**

Ya estabamos de camino a la academia estaba muy nerviosa, me puse a pensar como actuaria, en estos tiempos ellos eran unos niños, incluyendo shikamaru que aunque es muy inteligente es un olgazan.

Al llegar estaban algunos padres, a la primera que pude visualizar fue a Sakura, estaba con sus padres, luego vi a chouji y a Shikamaru, sus padres estaban detras conversando animadamente. Y nosotros con Itachi, ni siquiera era mi hermano era de Sasuke, me senti sola, pero pronto vi una cabellera rubia por el bosque acercándose hacia la academia. Naruto tambien estaba solo, sonrei mientras avanzaba por el gentio, pronto escuche los susurros desagradables de las personas, y supe que Naruto habia llegado.  
Dentro de unos minutos nos llamaron a todos los niños y nos empezaron ha hablar de que era un gran honor que nosotros hayamos pasado la prueba, y bla bla bla.  
Al terminar todo y que nos dieran nuestros respectivos papeles, Naruto se fue rapidamente, yo estaba hablando con Sasuke de que deberiamos esforzarnos mucho para ser genis.  
Los tres nos fuimos a la casa Uchiha a almorzar la señora Mikoto hizo un gran almuerzo para cerebrar.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Habia quedado con Sasuke para ir a la academia juntos, asi que estabamos de camino, cuando pasamos el portal muchas niñas se le quedaron viendo a Sasuke, era lindo, asi que rapidamente le coji de la mano y empece a correr mirando a todos lados, y me pare en frente de un puerta.

-Aqui es! -Dije soltandolo

Abri la puerta, y pude ver a Sakura, sola con flequillo, luego a chouji y shikamaru juntos, a Kiba con Akamaru, y a Hinata sola, sonrei.

Y pronto me sente un haciento atras de Kiba y casualmente uno delante de Hinata, como en el medio, y Sasuke se sento a mi lado.

Estaba descidiendo a quien hablar primero, pero Akamaru me miro y empezo a mover la cola. Le toque el hombro a Kiba.

-Como se llama? -Le pregunte

-Akamaru y yo soy Kiba- Dijo con esa sonrisa de perro

-Yui y este amargado es Sasuke -Dije sonriendo- porque lo trajiste a la escuela?

-Akamaru es mi fiel compañero, vengo del clan..

-No me digas.. Del clan Inuzuka -Dije

-Si -Dijo viendome raro

-Soy nueva en la aldea y he empezado a leer cosas -Dije sonriendo

Cuando entro al profesor, me di cuenta recien que todos ya estaban en sus sitios. Se presento como Iruka, y nos pidio que nos presentemos "Nombre, Edad, Cumpleaños"

Todos pasaron, incluyendome, luego de "conocernos". Y que Naruto como siempre destacando, toco la campana que anunciaba el recreo, estaba sentada, Sasuke se habia ido a comprar comida, cuando un olor muy rico se colo por mis sentidos me voltie a ver de donde provenia y una timida niña esta sola con su comida, especialmente preparada.

-Hinata verdad? -llame su atencion mientras me acercaba a ella

-Etto.. Si.. -diio toda avergonzada

-Yui -Dije sonriendole

Hinata me parecia la mejor chica de todo Naruto.. Era una gran chica, y tan tierna.

-Sabes Hinata -le dije acercandome mas a ella - creo que seremos las mejores amigas! -Dije mientras la abrazaba

Ella se puso toda roja, era tan tierna, asi que me sente a su lado, y empece a preguntarle cosas, al principio respondia timidamente pero luego empezo a ganar mas confianza y aunque su personalidad era tímida ya no tartamudeaba.

-Yui, vamos! -Dijo una voz que me parecio algo fria.

Sasuke me llamo y me tuve de despedir de Hinata, vi que tenia la comida, antes de que le pudiera preguntar a donde íbamos el se encargo de giarme hacia la azotea.

-Gua! Desde aqui se ve toda la academia -Dije mientras me acercaba al filo

-No te acerques demaciado -Me dijo Sasuke

-Lo se lo se -Dije mientras me acercaba a el- y que com... Dame! -me abalanze sobre el cuando vi la torta de chocolate, me encantaba el chocolate.

Caimos ambos y le quite la torta de las manos.

-Gracias Sasuke! -Le di un beso en la mejilla

El solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Y empezo a comer su comida y un tomate que trajo seguro de la cafetería. Al terminar nuestra merienda empece a decirle que conoci a Hinata, y el me dijo que una niña se le habia quedado viendo le pregunte como era y me dijo que tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes, al instante pense en Ino.

-Y ella esta en nuestra clase? -Le pregunte y el asintio- Creo que es Ino.. Yamanaka... Te dije que tendrias admiradoras - le dije giñandole el ojo

Pronto termino el recreo y volvimos a clase, nos enseñaron que es chakra, como lo podriamos utilizar, etc etc.

Al salir de clases fui a casa de Sasuke ya que la señora Mikoto dijo que deberia comer alli todos los dias, una vez Sasuke dijo que su mamá siempre habia querido una niña y yo solo rei, me lo estaba empezando a creer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Lo que quería evitar**

Ya habia pasado tres mes desde que ingresamos a la academia, habian pasado muchas cosas.. Como el cambio muy drastico de él, ya casi no estaba en casa, y tambien... El cambio del clan, el padre de Sasuke aunque ya no me dirigia esa mirada de odio, podia ver que a los otros si. Ademas los demas Uchiha estaban sospechando de Itachi, yo estaba al tanto, y a veces lo podia sentir vigilandonos.

 _Flash Back..._

 _Estaba con Sasuke saliendo de la escuela, como siempre fuimos a su casa, ahi haciamos las tareas, Sakura y yo eramos las mejores en lo que implicaba estudios. Cuando dentro al barrio Uchiha, me resibo una que otra mirada de desprecio, pero luego, siento un chakra en las copas de los arboles. Al llegar a la casa, vimos a Izumi Uchiha en la puerta con la señora Mikoto, Izumi, era la novia de Itachi, era linda y muy buena._

 _-Asi que Itachi se fue a una mision.. -le escuche decir_

 _-Si querida, yo le digo que viniste- Dijo la señora mikoto_

 _-Gracias, Mikoto-san -Y se fue_

 _Al entrar a casa pude confirmar que Itachi no se encontraba, dijo que tenia una mision ANBU y eso, pero, seguia sintiendo su chakra en la copa de los arboles._

 _Fin del Flash Back.._.

Sabia que el dia se acercaba, cuando escuche que habian encontrado el cuerpo de Shisui, era día de fin de semana cuando ninjas de la policia vinieron a casa, estabamos jugando con Sasuke en su casa, y escuchamos que Itachi iba a salir, ambos queriamos entrenar con el, pero el se nego, cuando abrio la puerta los chicos de la policia empezaron a hablar con el Itachi se molesto y si les hizo daño, pero yo grite.

-Itachi! Calamate!

Él volteo a mirarme y pude ver los ojos del mangekyo sharingan, hasta que Fugaku llego y tambien le recrimino a Itachi por su comportamiento, no sabia que hacer, tenia que hablar con Itachi.

 _Al día siguiente.._  
Llegue temprano a la casa Uchiha con la esperanza de encontrarme con Itachi, pero no lo pude hacer, Itachi no habia llegado a dormir, me preocupe no sabia la fecha exacta tenia que hablar con el lo antes posible, desayune en la casa Uchiha, Sasuke y yo fuimos a la academia como siempre, y al final, me convencio para entrenar en la tarde, nos quedamos hasta el atardecer, le dije a Sasuke que teniamos que correr sino Mikoto-san se preocuparia, corrimos hasta llegar a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, Sasuke no se dio cuenta y siguio corriendo pero yo, sabia que estaba muy silencioso, alce la mirada y vi la silueta de Itachi en la cima de un edificio. Mis lagtimas calleron, y pude escuchar el grito de Sasuke, corri hacia donde escuche el grito, tratando de no mirar a las personas muertas, encontre la casa de Sasuke abierta y escuche el inconfundible sonido de un kunai, escuche a Sasuke gritar de dolor, fui y lo vi en el suelo, gritando, estaba viendo lo que paso, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Sasuke estaba sufriendo, me agache hacia el y lo trate de calmar, al ver que no funcionaba, mire a Itachi y estaba saliendo, lo segui y llegamos a la calle cuando le grite.

-Idiota! Esto no se soluciona asi! Tenian que hablar, conseguir tiempo!

-Que sabes? -Dijo el con la mirada fria.

-Todo y juro, que los unire, algun día, sea de la forma que sea, juro que no moriras Itachi. Ni tu ni Sasuke.

-Detente! -escuchamos a Sasuke gritar -Porque!? -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Queria medirme, hasta donde podia llegar.

-Medirte! Como pudiste hacerlo! Mamá y Papá!

-Tonto hermano, si quieres vengarte de mi, odiame, llenate de odio y cuando -abrio su pupila y pudimos ver el mangekyo sahiringan- tengas estos ojos, ven y trata de matarme.

Al instante, el volvio a mostrarle como mato a todo el clan, yo lo vi desvanecerse y a las justas lo logre atrapar, vi una lagrima caer desde el rostro de Itachi.

-Yo lo cuido -Le dije abrazando el cuerpo de Sasuke -Lo ayudare a ser fuerte, y te buscaremos, calma aun no le dire nada, ve con los Akatsuki. Y.. Una recomendacion, si usas demaciado el Mangekyo Sharingan, perderas la vista, asi que te sugiero que no lo hagas. Enserio, cuidate Itachi.

Vi una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que me pusiera en un genjutsu, y saliera de la escena.

Al despertar me encuentro en una camilla, en el hospital de Konoha, me volteo y puedo ver a Sasuke aun descansando.

-Asi que ya estas despierta Yui - Escuche la voz del Hokage

-Si -Dije mientras bajaba la mirada y mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

No eran mi familia pero la señora Mikoto fue muy buena conmigo y el señor Fugaku me empezaba a tratar mejor, me dolia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Todo va a estar bien**

Estaba en la academia, Sasuke aun no despertaba, yo desperte al dìa siguiente de lo que ahora se conoce como la masacre Uchiha, todos han estado preguntandose por Sasuke y las chicas me han preguntado a mi, pero no les he dicho nada. Le dije a la enfermera que cuidaba de Sasuke que me informara si despertaba.

Ya a pasado tres dias, ayer fue el funeral de todos los Uchiha, no llore, pero le lleve flores a Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san.  
Ayer tambien fui a hablar con el Hokage, le dije que sabia lo que iba a pasar, y les dije al Hokage, Danzo-sama y a los del consejo que no le hagan nada a Sasuke, el va a seguir estudiando, y se va a convertir en un gran ninja.  
Al terminar las clases. Fui al hospital, siempre iba llevandole flores a Sasuke, pasaba por la floreria Yamanaka, e iba directo al hospital. Al llegar me salude con la secretaria del lugar e ingrese a la misma habitacion de siempre.

Entre a la habitacion y.. Nada.. Estaba vacia, fui a la recepcion.

-Disculpe, han cambiado a Sasuke Uchiha de habitacion?

-Mmm... No, sigue siendo la misma. Por?

-Sasuke.. -me quede en shock-... Sasuke escapo..

Iban a mandar a muchos Chunin y algunos Jonin a buscar a Sasuke, pero yo le dije al Hokage que Sasuke iba a volver, que estaba en un santuario Uchiha.

Los dos dias posteriores fui a la entrada luego de clases y estaba pendiente de los Chakras de las personas, no habia rastro del de Sasuke. Al tercer día, pude ver una silueta acercandose a la entrada, los ninjas encargados de está estaban atentos, y seguidamente vimos a Sasuke pasar por la entrada.

No dije nada, nadie dijo nada, el se dirigia al barrio Uchiha, los ANBU habian limpiado todo, aunque ya nadie vivia ahi.

Al llegar fue directamente al lago, me sente a su lado, nadie hablo, no era necesario, sabia lo mucho que le dolia, asi hasta que el cielo se cubrio de negro, iluminado con estrellas.  
Me pare, y le dije.

-Ya es tarde, vamonos.

Lo ayude a pararse y fuimos a mi casa, no tenia tanto espacio, pero si un sillon muy comodo, yo insisti en que el se quedara con la cama.  
Ya entrada la noche. No podia dormir, no tenia ganas. Fui a la habitacion en donde estaba durmiendo Sasuke y abri la puerta silenciosamente, vi a Sasuke llorando.  
Lentamente me cole en la habitacion y le abrace, él no se resistio no tenia ganas, lloro y lloro, cuando se calmo me dijo.

-Siempre tengo la misma pesadilla... vuelvo a ver lo que paso esa maldita noche una y otra vez... -Decia ajitado

-Shh.. Calmate Sasuke.. Respira..

Luego de que se calmara, empezo ha hablar de a2ue mataria a su hermano, le haria pagar por todo.

-Primero tienes que volverte fuerte, muy fuerte -Le dije - Vamos a volvernos fuertes.

Le abrace y el correspondio mi abrazo.

-Mira lo que aprendia a hacer-Le dije mientras me separaba de el

Concentre mi chakra y saque luz verde desde mis palmas. El se quedo asombrado.

-En el tiempo en que estuviste internado le dije a la emfermera que me enseñara como curar, me enseño a concentrar chakra y se sorprendio que lo aprendiera tan rapidamente.

Hablamos un poco mas, le dije sobre su sharingan, que ya habia despertado. Pero que tenia que esforzarce mas.  
Estubimos un rato mas hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Al despertar, senti unas manitas abrazandome. Me voltie y pude ver a Sasuke durmiendo.

Lo sacudi un poco y desperto, por suerte tenia una ropa que Sasuke dejo un dia, estaba lavada y todo. Al terminar de alistarnos para ir a la academia. Salimos del edificio y llegamos temprano. Le dije que podia copiar de mis cuadernos. Shikamaru y Chouji ya estaban ahi junto con Hinata. Corri hacia ella y la abrace. Eramos amigas, ella sabia lo preocupada que estaba por Sasuke.

-Me senti solita la semana pasada-le dije a Sasuke

Estabamos viendo los diferentes tipos de Kunais. Todos estaban comentando de Sasuke, el unico sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha.

-Mira ahi esta Sasuke Uchiha

-Escuche que su familia entera fue asesinada.

-Y nada mas que por..

Me pare y dije.

-Les agraceceria amablemente que dejaran de comentar sobre eso, sino me vere obligada a informale a Iruka-sensei.

Ellos se quedaron callados.. No se si porque no me entendieron o porque estaban impresionados.

Pocas personas hablaban ya de ese tema a la semana.  
Usualmente dormia con Sasuke ya que seguia teniendo pesadillas.  
Las cosas empezaron a mejorar ambos eramos los mejores de la clase, y yo estaba estudiando para ser ninja medico pero solo Sasuke y Hinata lo sabian. Estaba investigando todas las tecnicas.  
Con Naruto, a veces me encontraba y le sonreia, y hasta a veces jugaba con él, pero gracias a que estaba casi siempre con Sasuke y ellos terminaban peleando, trataba de que no se me juntaran.

Asi pasaron los años. Hasta la graduacion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Algo inesperado**

Estabamos a tres dias de el examen para salir de la academia y graduarnos a Genin.  
Con el tiempo ambos crecimos, Sasuke ya tiene 12 años y yo estoy proxima a cumplirlos. Llegado un momento nos mudamos a un departamento mas grande. Casi siempre estamos juntos, Sasuke se volvio el chico frio y popular como siempre. Hubo un tiempo en donde las chicas me odiaban, ya que veian mis lazos con Sasuke, pero ahora todos creen que somos como hermanos, y la verdad es que, si en el anime me gustaba, en la realidad me encanta, estoy peor que todas sus fans, estoy enamorada de Sasuke.  
Al despertar me alisto para ir a la academia y bajo las escaleras, ahi ya esta Sasuke preparando el desayuno, desayunamos, y vamos a la escuela.  
Al llegar saludo a Hinata, mi mejor amiga, ella sabe que me gusta Sasuke.  
En estos años no ha sucedido mayores cosas. He vivido una vida común y corriente.  
Iruka-sensei entra y empieza a pazar lista.  
En todos estos años he aprendido bastantes cosas, como el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu puedo hacer solo 20 clones por ahora, pero esos son entrenamientos especiales, a mitad de la noche cuando Sasuke esta dormido.  
He seguido aprendiendo como ser un ninja medico. Soy muy buena, pero lo sigo manteniendo en secreto solo Sasuke y Hinata lo saben. He leido un monton de libros, y Sasuke tambien, nuestra casa es como un biblioteca.  
Iruka-sensei nos dice que el examen final sera para crear clones, y todos nos reimos cuando Naruto se lamenta eso. Nos da una prueba previa al examen, todos lo hacen bien, excepto Naruto.  
Al terminar las clases Sasuke y yo nos fuimos a casa, y nos pusimos ha preparar el almuerzo, al terminar nos sentamos en la sala.

-Estoy nerviosa- Le digo a Sasuke mientras me apoyo en su hombro

-Puedes hacer el examen, ya has hecho muchos clones - Dice pasando su brazo por mis hombros

Sasuke puede ser alguien frio y sin sentimientos, pero, conmigo es diferente, cuando estamos solos no es tan frio, hasta a veces le hago sonreir y no de la forma arrogante que siempre muestra a todo mundo, sino de forma sincera.

-Lo se, pero estoy nerviosa- Le digo

-Pues deja de estarlo -Dice poniendoce serio

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, como va lo de escabullirte de tu club de fans- Digo sonriendo

-Es fastidioso -Dijo suspirando

-Jajaja yo soy la unica que te tiene para mi solita -Digo abrazandolo posesibamente

Vi un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, ultimamente se estaba comportando extraño.

\- Eso, no tiene sentido -Dijo apartandose un poco

-Quiere decir que soy la que pasa mas tiempo con el chico mas atractivo de todo Konoha -Digo sacandole la lengua

Ahora si el sonrojo se hizo muy notorio.

-Supongo que tienes suerte -Dijo con una pose de superioridad

Me rei mientras me abalanzaba hacia él, su mano rodeo mi cintura para que no callera y quedamos acostados en el sofa, estabamos tan cerca, y cuando me di cuenta me sonroje horriblemente, pero me quede en shock cuando senti los labios de Sasuke ensima de los mios.  
Por Kami.. Sasuke me estaba besando!.. Me quede quieta por un momento pero luego le segui el beso, hasta que la falta de aire nos separo.  
Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, por unos minutos, rescuperando el aire y tratando de decifrar lo que pensaba el otro por medio de sus ojos. Al final sonrei y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sasuke me gustas, no, te quiero mucho-Dije sonriendo sonrojada

Sasuke me miro y vi una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yui, te quiero -Dijo como solo él lo podria decir

Me quede quieta, él dijo que le gustaba. Ahora que seguia, ser novios y que todas las chicas de Konoha me odiaran.  
Sasuke me volvio a besar y yo le correspondi, me empezaban a gustar sus besos.

-Sasuke.. Ahora que somos? -Le dije al terminar el beso.

-Yui, quieres ser mi novia? -Dijo serio.

-Si -Dije volviendolo a besar

-Listo, solucionado - Dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros

-Creo, que aun no deberianos decirle a nadie, aunque, confio en Hinata, pero... Las otras chicas, querran matarme -Dije exagerando las palabras.

Él sonrio.

-Como quieras, sera secreto -Dijo alsando los hombros

-Genial! Hay que ver una pelicula lara celebrar! -Dije saliendo de sus brazos - Tu escoge la pelicula y yo hago las palomitas.

Asi me fui a la cocina a preparar las palomitas. Vimos una pelicula de terror, al final mr quede dormida, siento que unos brazos me levantan y me llevan a mi cama, abro los ojos y veo a Sasuke de espaldas.

-Sasuke.. Quedate, hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos

El suelta un bufido de detrrota y se hecha en mi cama, me rodea con sus brazos y me quedo dormida en su regazo. Nada puede ser mejor en este dia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: El robo del pergamino**

Hoy era el dia del examen, entre y estaban 2 profesores uno era Iruka-sensei y el otro era Mizuki-sensei.  
Ambos estaban sentados adelante y me dijeron que haga cuantos clones podia, sabia hacer muchos, pero para el examen hice 3 clones perfectos y sali ya con mi banda de Genin de la sala, luego le tocaba a Sasuke que en menos tiempo del esperado, salio del salon con la banda en su cabeza, yo aun no sabia como ponermelo, y la tenia en la mano.  
Justo despues de Sasuke le toco a Naruto, que vimos que no traia nada, sabia que esta noche seria ajitada, almenos para las tres personas mas imbolucradas.

Sasuke y yo fuimos a casa para celebrar, al cerrar la puerta tras nosotros lo abrace y bese, el me correspondio y le dije.

-Bien, ambos somos Genins.

-Si, ahora nos daran misiones, y estaremos a cargo de un Jonin.

-Si, como crees que sera? Con quienes estaremos?

-Ni idea, estare bien si estoy contigo

-Las misiones se iran haciendo dificiles, cuando pasemos a Chunin, seran mas peligrosas, es mejor que estemos juntos, asi nos protegeremos- Le dije entrelazando nuestras manos

-No permitire que te hagan daño -Dijo mirandome a los ojos

-Tu tambien tienes que cuidarte-Dije acariciando sus cabellos

-No me pasara nada, y tambien te protegere -Dijo ante de besarme

Esa noche volvimos a dormir juntos, era como si volvieramos a ser los niños de antes pero ahora somos algo mas, a mitad de la noche me desperte, porque sentia frio, palpe la cama y me levante al no sentir a nadie a mi lado, al levantar la vista pude ver a Sasuke en la ventana.

-Algo paso, los ninjas estan rastreando a alguien.

-Sasuke, te aseguro que se solucionara en minutos, ven a la cama -Dije con voz cansada

El no se movio, tenia miedo de que fuera a ver lo que pasaba, asi que me acerque hasta él y lo abrace pora espalda.

-Sasuke ven -Le susurre cerca a su oido

Senti como se estremecia, pero luego se dio vuelta me beso y se metio a la cama

-No vienes? - Dijo mirandome

Yo solo sonrei y me meti a la cama junto a él, mañana Naruto ya tendria su banda de Geni.

Al despertarme pude ver que sasuke seguia durmiendo, hoy iban a tomarnos la foto para nuestro carnet como graduados, Sasuke iba a ir como siempre, no decidia aun como porne la banda. Ya estaba cambiada, tenia un top negro con morado y un pantalon parecido al de Hinata, solo que el mio era negro. Me habia amarrado mi largo cabello en una coleta alta dejando mi cerquillo tipo emo, igual al de Ino, estaba parada frente al espejo primero me puse el protector en la frente, no, me pareceria mucho a Ino, luego en el brazo, ni siquiera lo podia amarrar, mi brazo era muy delgado. Estaba tan concentrada que no senti cuando Sasuke se acerco, por lo mismo me sorprendi al sentir sus brazos rodearme la cintura, al verme al espejo se me ocurrio algo, me solte rapidamente del agarre de sasuke y lleve la banda a mi cintura, enrolle mi cola, anude en la parte de atras y listo.

-Me gusta -Dijo Sasuke al ver mi banda en la cintura

-A mi tambien, rapido a desayunar, para luego ir a tomarnos la foto -Dije jalandolo a la cocina

Al llegar al lugar acordado para tomar las fotos, nos las tomamos y fuimos a entregarselas a el Hokage, al instante vimos a Naruto que tambien iba a entregarselas al hokage, estabamos caminando para salir de la torre Hokage cuando vimos a un niñito, Konohamaru, correr seguido por Ebisu-sensei. Yo solo sonrei.

-Naruto paso la prueba? -Me pregunto Sasuke ni bien salimos de la torre

-Me crerias si te dijera que paso hasta con honores? -Le dije- No hay que subestimarlo, aunque sea un torpe.

-Ya lo veremos- Dijo dejando de tomarle importancia -Con tal que no se meta en mi camino, ese dobe siempre trae problemas

-A mi Naruto me cae bien, siempre me hace reir

-Hump

Sasuke sabia que Naruto y yo eramos algo asi como amigos, no le gustaba mucho que estubiera con un chico por mucho tiempo, desde pequeño a sido celoso.

Mañana seria un gran dia! Al fin estariamos en un equipo, dendria que ver al Hokagen mas tarde. Ahora habria un equipo de cuatro.

 _Mas tarde~~~_

Estaba en la torre Hokage, Sasuke sabia que me llebaba bien con el Hokage, a veces me mandaba a llamar para ver si pasaba algo malo. Entre y no habia nadie. Fui a ver a la tienda de dangos, si recordaba bien, deberia estar ahi lo vi conversando con Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei y Kurenai-sensei tenia cuarto tarjetas en sus manos, me acerque lentamente.

-Este Hokage-sama, creo que es una buena opcion ponernos a nosotros juntos, me encargare de que las peleas entre ellos no pasen a mayores y Sakura estara agradecida de que haya otra mujer en su equipo, podremos mejorar los cuatro juntos

-Pero nunca hubo un equipo de 4 ninjas -Comento Gai-sensei

-Entiendo perfectamente su puntos Gai-sensei pero no creo que sean muchas personas -Respondi de forma calamada

-Si, creo que funcionara, confio en ti Yui -Me dijo el Hokage

Me alegre mucho, y lo abrace, ya lo habia hecho antes, pero nunca en publico, los demas senseis se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-No lo decepcionare Hokage-sama! Y Kurenai-sensei no subestime tanto a Hinata

Me dirigi a casa, al llegar Sasuke me pregunto que habia pasado, le dije que hable un poco de lo que paso con Naruto.

-Si paso, ahora él tambien es un shinobi

Nos fuimos a dormir rapido, mañana al fin conoceriamos quien estaria en muestros equipos, ya queria ver la cara de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Equipo**

En la mañana me desperte y me cambie a mi ropa de entrenamiento, top negro con morado y un pantalon negro, que bueno que tengo bastantes conjuntos, ocho para ser exactos, no entendia como siempre en el anime usaban la misma ropa, Sasuke dice que es algo que te identificas y que es comoda para ti, por eso te compras muchas de esas prendas, para todos los entrenamientos.  
Al estar lista, enrolle mi cola en la cintura, antes usaba una casaca como la de Hinata para taparla, pero ahora la banda cubria perfectamente mi cola, claro que tube que modificarla un poco. Sasuke me advirtio que este muy pendiente de ella. Sasuke era el unico ademas de Itachi y el Hokage que sabia que era una sasiyajin. De pequeña le contaba a sasuke lo que habia ocurrido, el planeta Vegita, sobre Goku, Vegeta, etc. Siempre le decia que habia cosas que no sabia explicar, cuando se lo conte, creo que se asusto un poco. El sabia que era mucho mas fuerte que todos, en taijutsu claro.  
Al estar listos los dos, salimos de la casa, yo estaba llevando un pomo de agua Sasuke no entendia porque.

-Va a ser necesario-Fue lo único que le dije

Siempre comprobamos cosas, lo cual no era problema, comia demaciado, como saiyajin inata que era, pero, en la academia tenia que controlarme aunque sea un poco.  
Al llegar a la academia le dije a Sasuke que se sentara adelante yo me sentaria un asiento atras con Hinata. El solo also los hombros y se quedo callado, vimos entrar a Naruto y el me miro de reojo, yo solo le sonrei. Luego vino Sakura, que ignoro a Naruto y se sento junto a Sasuke, me daba algo de miedo, inmediatamente Naruto se paro sobre la mesa delante de Sasuke.

-Naruto!Apartate de Sasuke! -Escuche a Sasukra gritar

Volteo la vista y prepare en dos vasos de plastico el agua que estaba trayendo.  
Y listo, sucedio, el beso de Sasuke y Naruto, ni vien se separaron, me acerque hacia ellos que estaban haciendo gestos de asco, con el vaso, ambos lo tomaron sin decir nada y escupieron luego de enjuagarse la boca.  
Sasuke me quedo mirando raro, aun no le habia contado, toda la verdad.  
Al instante todas las chicas del salon estaban detras de Naruto culpandolo por robarse el primer beso de "Sasuke-kun" antes de que le alcanzarán las pare.

-Calmese chicas!- Les dije -Dejenlo no queremos mas incidentes

La mayoria se dicipo molestas, otras decepcionadas y otras jurando que el segundo beso de Sasuke seria para ellas. No saben que el primer beso de Sasuke fue mío.  
Cuando todos estubimos en nuestros lugares apareció Iruka-sensei.

-Desde hoy todos son ninjas de verdad.. -empezó con el discurso el profesor- pero son unos Genin novatos la parte dura acaba de empezar, pronto se les asiganaran tareas de ayuda a la villa, ahora se crearan grupos de 3 y cada grupo tendra un jounin como sensei, deben seguir las ordenes de su sensei para completar las misiones- Tomo una pausa- Ahora hemos intentado equiparar los equipos

-Que?! -Todos se sorprendieron

Y asi Iruka sensei empezo a nombrar a los integrantes de cada equipo, al llegar al numero siete se detubo.

-Ah, parece que este grupo sera de cuatro integrantes -Dijo para aclarase la garganta- Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Natuto -Naruto se paro a celebrar- Uchiha Sasuke -Ahora le tocaba a Sakura celebrar- Y Nakamura Yui

Naruto y Sakura voltearon a verme, y Sasuke solo sonrio de lado

-Iruka-sensei porque un ninja tan bueno como yo tiene que estar en el mismo equipo que este imbecil -Dijo Naruto apuntando a Sasuke

-Las notas de Sasuke fueron las mejores de los 28 graduados, Naruto tu fuiste el ultimo. Naruto ¿los entiendes? Tenemos que equilibrar los equipos

-Apartare de mi camino -Fue lo que dijo Sasuke- Perdedor

-Como me has llamado? -Dijo en forma amenazante Naruto

Lo sieguiente fue que Sakura golpeaba a Naruto, yo solo dije.

-Sakura, creo que deberiamos tratar de no matar a nuestros compañeros -Dije de forma gentil

Sakura paro de golpearlo y se sento correctamente, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Iruka-sensei y tambien de Kakashi-sensei que estaba escondido detras del salon

-Bueno esta tarde vendra su sensei, tomence un descanso hasta entonces -concluyo Iruka-sensei

Todos fuimos al patio, algunos a conversar y otros a comer.

Estaba comiendo una galleta de arroz junto a Sasuke que comia un bollo. Estabamos en el tejado a fuera de la ventana.

-Voy a comprar unos pokis, vale? -Le dije a Sasuke

El solo asintio viendome bajar, podia sentir su mirada desde lejos. Al volver con una caja de pokis, se me habia ocurrido jugar con los pokis con Sasuke, pero no lo vi parado en la ventana. Me acerque mas y lo pude ver atado, me rei mientras iba cortando las sogas, el se puso rojo..

-Naruto te tendio una trampa no? -Dije al desatarlo

-Ese dobe, me la pagara -Dijo con un poco de coraje.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Kakashi-sensei**

Vi desde lejos a Naruto corriendo hacia el baño. Luego de que Sasuke se fue hacia Sakura para decirle que ya era hora de irnos. Me dijo que me esperaria en el salon.

-No deberia observar a las personas de esa forma sensei -Dije al aire

Podia sentir el chakra de Kakashi-sensei, el solo aparecio al frente mio y me sonrio, supongo, su ojito feliz se podia apreciar. Pude ver a Sasuke conversando con Sakura, y ver como Sakura se quedaba estatica por las rudas palabras que le dijo Sasuke y pude ver como Kakashi-sensei veia todo escondido tras un arbol.

Al llegar al salon pude ver a los demas, Naruto cogio la mota y la puso en una posición para que a la proxima persona que entrara le cayera.  
Parece que estaba enfadado por la tardanza de nuestro sensei, Kakashi-sensei siempre es asi.

Al llegar Kakashi-sensei le cayo la mota, todos se quedaron con cara de "no lo puedo creer" para que luego Naruto se matara de risa, y yo le secuandara.

-Mmm.. Como les digo.. Mi primera imprecion es que.. No me gustan -Trate de contener la risa al escuchar a Kakashi-sensei

Salimos los cinco a fuera y nos sentamos Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y yo, respectivamente.

\- Es la primera vez que veo un grupo de graduados formado de cuatro niños. Bien, empecemos con las presentaciones- Dijo Kakashi-sensei-

-Que quiere saber? -Pregunto Sakura

-No se, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sueños para el futuro, hobbies, cosas por el estilo -Dijo Kakashi-sensei alsando los hombros

-Y porque no empiezas tu? -Dijo Naruto

-¿Quien.. Yo? -Dijo él mientras Naruto asentia - Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi... No pienso decir lo que me gusta o no ¿sueños para el futuro..? Y bueno tengo un monton de aficiones.. -Dijo Kakashi con su tipoca voz

Yo sonrei mientras los demas se quejaban de que no habia dicho nada.

-Ahora es su turno, tú el de la derecha -Dijo refiriendose a Naruto

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y me encanta el ramen, lo que mas me gusta es que Iruka-sensei me invite ramen en el restaurante, lo que mas odio son los tres minutos que espero a que se cocine un plato de ramen... Mi sueño... -Paro un segundo para pararse- !Es convertirme en Hokage! Y entonces.. !Toda la gente de la villa me reconocera!

Todos le quedamos mirando, claro cada uno pensando cosas diferentes.

\- Ya veo.. El siguiente -Señalo a Sasuke

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Hay un monton de cosas que no me gustan y .. -Dudo un segundo- No hay nada que me guste en particular -Yo sonrei ante su respuesta, era una clara mentira - y.. No quiero usar la palabra sueño pero.. Tengo una ambicion la resurreccion de mi clan y... Matar a cierta persona -Yo baje la mirada

-Bien ahora tu, chica de pelo rosa -Dijo apuntando a Sakura

-Soy Haruno Sakura, la cosa que mas me gusta es.. Bueno la persona que mas me gusta es... Mmm.. ¿Debo decir mi sueño a futuro? Oh Dios! -Dijo todo eso mirando a Sasuke con ojos de corazon y sonrojada. Se puso seria de un minuto al otro - La cosa que mas odio... es Naruto, Mi aficion es.. -Naruto con cara triste por lo dijo de Sakura.

-De acuerdo.. Ahora tú -Dijo Kakashi-sensei mirando con detenimiento

\- Me llamo Nakamura Yui, la cosa que mas me gusta es comer, en especial el chocolate, la cosa que menos me gusta es que dañen a las personas que quiero, mmm.. Bueno quisiera convertirme en la mejor ninja de la aldea, y tambien.. -Me sonroje mucho- Me gustaria en un futuro ser madre, tener una familia -Dije con ojos iluminados, solo Sasuke sabia eso.. Mi mayor sueño siempre a sido tener una familia - Bueno.. Me gusta entrenar, y comer -Dije sonriendo

Todos me quedaron mirando.

-Ok! -Rompio el incomodo silencio Kakashi-sensei- Ya es suficiente por hoy, empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento mañana

-Bien ¿Que tipo de entrenamientos? -Dijo Naruto emocionado

-Primero haremos algo solo los cinco, un entrenamiento de supervivencia - Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Supervivencia? -Dijo Naruto

-¿Porque entrenamos? Ya lo hicimos en la academia -Lo secundo Sakura

-No sera un entrenamiento normal - rio por lo bajo Kakashi-sensei- Bueno solo es que.. Cuando les diga se sorpenderan -Se puso serio -De los 27 graduados, solo 9 se convertirán en Genin, el resto.. Volvera a la academia, este entrenamiento es un examen muy dificil con un indice de suspensos de 66%- Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, claro cada cual a su modo, yo trate de actuar lo mas posible- Jajaja.. Les dije que se sorprenderian

-¿¡ Pero que?! Pero si hemos trabajado muy duro, entonces ¿Que era el examen de graduación? -Reclamo Naruto

-Oh.. ¿Eso ? Solo era un prueba para ver quienes podrian convertise en Genin, de todas formas, mañana les calificare en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, traigan sus armas de ninja, ah y no tomen el desayuno si no quieren que me ponga malo, los detalles estan en este papel -Dijo entregando dicho papel

Todos empezamos a pensar en que tenemos que pasar la prueba. Yo estaba lamentandome, viendo como podria comer para no morir de hambre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: La prueba** **definitiva**

A la mañana siguiente, por suerte me desperte unas horas antes del amanecer a comer todo lo posible, estaba aun con muchas fuerzas queria terminar esto rapido. Ademas que habia traido un rico almuerzo, bueno en realidad traje cinco almuerzos.

-He chicos, Buenos dias! -Llego Kakashi-sensei 2 horas tarde al campo de entrenamiento

Luego de gritarle porque llego tarde. Nos preparamos para empezar el entrenamiento

\- Bien, esta puesta para el medio dìa -Dijo señalando un reloj- Aqui hay dos cascabeles, su objetivo es quitarmelos antes del medio dìa, si no consigen los cascabeles antes de medio día, No comeran -Explico claro Kakashi-sensei- solo les atare a esos troncos mientras como frente de ustedes- Los cuatro nos agarramos la barriga lamentando no haber comido - solo necesitan un cascabel, hay dos cascabeles asi que almenos dos de ustedes estaran atados al tronco, y.. Las personas que no consigan los cascabel, reprobaran, almenos dos de ustedes... Volvera a la academia, antes era solo uno el que volvia, pero al ver que son cuatro seria mas divertido que fuera dos - Dijo medio enserio y medio en broma Kakashi-sensei- Podran usar sus surikens, no aprobaran a no ser que vengan hacia mi con la intencion de matarme

Luego de algunos reclamos por parte de Naruto, los cuatro nos preparamos, shurikens y kunais en manos, Naruto corrio

-Tranquilo.. -Kakashi-sensei llego en menos de un segundo a la espalda de Naruto- No he dicho que puedes empezar

Me quede estatica, era la primera vez que veia esa velocidad, era como cuando Goku llego a Namekusei y lucho contra las fuerzas Ginyu..

-Bueno, parece que estan preparados para venir hacia mi con intencion de matarme, asi que ¿Al fin me reconocen como maestro? Jajaja.. Parece que.. Me empiezan... a gustar chicos, ok, alla vamos... Preparados.. ! EMPIECEN!

Los tres nos encondimos, todos menos.. Naruto.

-Ven pelea contra mi! -Oimos el grito de naruto- He dicho que peleemos- Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Kakashi-sensei directamente

-Primera leccion ninja.. Taijutsu, te enseñare de que va -Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los cuatro lo oyeramos -Combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Y.. Saco Icha Icha.. Yo me queria comenzar a reir, pero me contuve sino me atraparian

-¿Que pasa? Vamos atacame- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Pero tienes un libro -Dijo Naruto observandolo detenidamente- ¿porque?

-¿Porque? Bueno, porque quiero saber que ocurre- Dijo Kakashi-sensei como si fuera lo mas comun del mundo

Naruto se enfado por el comentario de Kakashi-sensei y fue hacia él con mucha energia. Pero.. Kakashi-sensei era un Jounin y ex-ANBU esquivo fácilmente las patadas y puñetasos de Naruto.

-Se supone que un ninja no puede ser capturado por detras, idiota-Dijo hacien una pose de manos detras de Naruto

-Naruto! Apartate de alli! Te va a matar! - Escuchamos la voz de Sakura

Nadie se movio.

-Tecnica suprema de la villa de la hoja! 1000 AÑOS DE DOLOR!

Escuchamos el grito de Naruto al ser inpactado con tal tecnica en el tracero, fue a parar al lago que habia cerca de ahi.

Dos shurikens salieron del agua, pero kakashi-sensei los atrapo facilmente.  
Todo se quedo en calma por unos minutos, yo estaba viendo si luchar o no. Cuando salio Naruto del agua.

-Que pasa? Si no coges un cascabel antes de medio dia no comeras - le dijo Kakashi-sensei- Eres debil para ser una persona que se convierta en Hokage

-Es que no puedo pelear con el estomago vacio! -Dijo lo suficiente alto para que todos lo escuchemos

Con mi oido saiyajin pude oir perfectamente el gruñido de estomago de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Solo ha sido un pequeño descuido, eso es todo! -Dijo Naruto

Pronto logramos ver a otros ocho Narutos mas, eso me dio una idea, deberia hacer un clon, hice un clon con el "Kage Bushin no jutsu" Y me separe de él.

-Ja mi mejor tecnica! Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Sera mejor que no tengas descuidos, ahora hay mas de un Naruto! -Grito contento Naruto

Los ocho Narutos se abalanzaron sobre Kakashi-sensei. Uno vino de atras que sorprendio a Kakashi-sensei.

-Usando el Kage Bushin envie a un clon fuera del agua... ! Para que te cogiera por detras! ! Aun me duele el trasero! ! Aqui esta la venganza! Voy a Machacarte!- Grito Naruto

Me quede absorta, y supongo que mi clon tambien.. Era genial.. Tanta seguridad.. Una cosa era verlo tras la pantalla.. Ahora.. Lo podia ver en vivo..

Entonces algo paso, Kakashi-sensei se sustituyo por un clon de Naruto y el termino golpeandose a si mismo, pronto hizo todo un lió al intentar encontrar al impostor, cuando desaparecieron todos los clones de sombra, Kakashi-sensei ya habia escapado con el Kawarimi no Jutsu o Jutsu de sustitucion.

Vimos a Naruto caer en la trampa de la campana, era muy obvia pero, Naruto sigue siendo Naruto. Al instante y sin que lo viera venir Sasuke se lanzo contra Kakashi-sensei.  
Le lanzo unos cuantos shurikens que los esquivo con el jutsu de sustitucion, ahora sabia la posicion de Sasuke.  
Pronto oimos el grito de Sakura, estaba atrapada en el genjutsu, esto iba a de mal en peor, Kakashi-sensei nos tenia donde queria, sin escapatoria.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Pasamos?!**

Ya habia acordado con mi clon antes de separarnos que esperara el momento para atacar. Estaba siguiendo a Sasuke, de pronto aparecio Kakashi-sensei.

-Segunda lección ninja: Genjutsu- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

\- Genjutsu, una forma de hipnotismo alucinatorio... Ella a caido.. Pero yo no soy como ellos.. -Dijo Sasuke refiriendose a Sakura

-Di eso cuando tengas la campana Sasuke-kun

Ambos se miraron con detenimiento, y Sasuke comenzo a correr hacia Kakashi, le avento un par de shurikens. Y Kakashi-sensei cayo en su trampa, aunque reacciono rapidamente y la esquivo, Sasuke ataco a Kakashi-sensei con puños y patadas, y pude ver como rosaba uno de los cascabeles con sus dedos.

-Bien.. Debo reconocer que no eres igual que los otros dos- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Sasuke empezo ha hacer sellos con las manos, al instante los reconoci.

-Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego

Sasuke inflo su pecho y lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego, ante la sorprendida mirada de Kakashi-sensei. Cuando el fuego desaparecio no habia rastro de Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke estaba atento a cualquier movimiento, pero fue enterrado desprevenidamente por el Doton (estilo de tierra) del sensei.

-Leccion 3: Estilo ninja. Ninjutsu

Rapidamente pude ver como mi clon se coloco delante de Sasuke.

\- Oh.. Pero si al fin aparecio Yui-chan -Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Mi clon no dijo nada solo se coloco en pocion de pelea.

-Oh, Taijutsu.. Veamos que tan buena eres -Dijo Kakashi-sensei sacando su libro

Mi clon y yo sonreimos, empece suave, y ni siquiera lo alcanzaba con los golpes, entonces pare un minuto, retrocedi y me lanse hacia el con fuerza, se sorprendio y al ultimo segundo se cubrio con ambos brazos aunque lo hice retroceder algunos pasos, sonrei satisfactoriamente. Mi clon rapidamente se alejo.  
Antes de que Kakashi-sensei pudiera hacer algo mi clon corrio hacia, y yo me puse detras de mi clon, Kakashi-sensei al pensar que volveria a atacar con Taijustu se preparo en pocision de combate, pero antes de llegar a tocarlo desapareci el clon dando paso a mi yo real, lanse un Shuriken a su mejilla, no se lo espero y el corte que tenia era prueva de ello, sonrei cerca de él, habia agarrado un cascabel, ambos nos quedamos quietos y antes de que Kakashi-sensei reaccionara lo solte.  
Kakashi-sensei se me quedo mirando, yo solo sonrei. Y puse mi mano en su mejilla, me concentre y cure el corte que tenia rapidamente, de algo me serviria que haya estudiado para ser una ninja medico. Ademas sabia que Kakashi-sensei podria derrotarme en cualquier momento. No era rival para él.

-Naruto se esta por comer el almuerzo Kakashi-sensei- Dije dandome la vuelta.

Al darme la vuelta pude ver a Sasuke, estando atrapado por el Doton vio todo, el sabe que soy mucho mas fuerte que el , gracias a la sagre saiyajin, aun no podia dominar el ninjutsu, aunque.. No le dije que sabia hacer clones de sombra.  
Pronto aparecio Sakura, pude sentir su chakra observando el combate, ella al ver a Sasuke dio un grito.

-Su cabeza! -Y se desmayo

Ayude a Sasuke a salir de la trampa, me dio una mirada de "lo hablaremos en casa" y cuando Sakura desperto empezamos ha hablar de que era dificil conseguir los cascabeles.

\- Siempre habra una proxima vez- Dijo Sakura

Sasuke y yo nos miramos, ambos sabíamos que no podiamos fallar.

\- Hay un hombre al cual solo yo puedo matar..-Dijo Sasuke- Yo me debo vengar, debo ser mas fuerte que ese hombre... No puedo quedarme solo aqui..

Yo me quede callada, nadie hablo luego de tal declaracion.. Pero el silencio fue roto por el sonido del reloj que marcaban las 12... Se nos habia cambiado el tiempo.  
Al cabo de 10 minutos los cuatro estabamos sentados frente a Kakashi-sensei solo que Naruto era el unico atado al tronco.

-Bueno, no hay necesidad que de vuelvan a la academia.

Todos estubimos felices. Naruto lo expresaba mas, Sakura lo hacia internamiente, y Sasuke me miro, sonrio de lado y yo le correspondi de la misma forma.

-Entonces entonces! Los cuatro..! -Naruto fue interrumpido por Kakashi-sensei

-Si, Ninguno de los cuatro deberian de ser ninjas -Dijo Kakashi-sensei seriamente

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, lo que habia dicho era muy fuerte.

-Como que lo dejemos! DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! -Grito desesperado Naruto- No pudimos quitarte la dichosa campana! Y?!

-Ustedes son basura! Ninguno de los cuatro reune lo necesario para convertise en un gran shinobi- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Sasuke se levanto cansado de oírlo decir que no era fuerte y corrio hacia él para ser detenido facilmente por Kakashi-sensei. Sakura se puso desespera al ver que le hacia daño a "Sasuke-kun"

-Estan subestimando a los Shinobis, ¿lo ven? Porque creen que los han separado en equipos ¿acaso creen que lo hicieron por puro capricho? Aun no saben el verdadero significado de la prueba

-¿Significado? ¿Diganoslo?! -Dijeron Naruto y Sakura

-Muy sencillo...Trabajo en equipo! -Grito Kakashi-sensei- Si me ubieran atacado los cuatro a la vez tal vez ubieran teniado alguna posibilidad. Sakura tu tenias a Naruto cerca, pero solo te preocupabas de Sasuke, Naruto tu solo poensas en ti, Sasuke crees que tus compañeros estorban y tú Yui te quedas viendo a esperar que pasa y ocultas tu poder a los demas- Me quede estica..

-Espere un momento... Hay dos cascabeles, aun si ubieramos trabajado en equipo dos de nosotros se quedarian sin cascabel. Nos han estado enfrentando a cada rato

-Creen que iba a ser facil? Ese era objetivo de la prueba, enfrentarlos, ustedes tenian que trabajar por un objetivo en comun, en una mison real cuando solo piensas en ti mismo puedes estar poniendo en peligro a tus compañeros- Dijo Kakashi-sensei libero a Sasuke- Miren esta piedra, ahi estan los nombres de los hombres todos estos son los que la villa considera como sus heroes- Dijo señalando la piedra grabada

-Mi nombre algun día estara ahi, yo sere un heroe! No morire como un perro! Me reconoceran!-Dijo Naruto aun atado

-Pero estos son heroes especiales... -Hizo una pausa Kakashi-sensei- ellos murieron en servicio para defender la aldea, mi mejor amigo esta ahi, enterrado, con los demas- volteo hacia nosotros- Les dare una ultima oportunidad, si la aceptan podran quitarme los cascabeles mas tarde y comeran, pero les sera mucho mas dificil que ahora, ademas, no podran darle de comer ni a Naruto ni Sakura, si le dan algo suspenderan- y se fue

Los cuatro nos quedamos viendo, Sasuke y yo abrimos el almuerzo y empezamos a comer, oi el gruñido de Naruto y el de Sakura, mire a Sasuke y le hice una seña con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo acercamos el plato a Sakura y a Naruto, yo a Sakura y Sasuke a Naruto.

-Esperen chicos, Kakashi-sensei dijo que si..-Empezo a reclamar Sakura

-Calmen, no siento el chakra de Kakashi-sensei cerca- Dije mintiendo

-Ademas si no comen solo seran un estorbo -Dijo Sasuke

-Gracias -Dijeron Naruto y Sakura

Al probar el primer bocado

-Ustedes!- el grito de Kakashi-sensei nos asusto mucho y nos paramos-Pasaron la prueba -Dijo amablemente Kakashi-sensei

Todos le quedamos mirando por un minuto para luego pregundar

-Que? Pasmos?

-Si y ademas son los primeros en hacerlo, todos los demas siempre siguian las reglas, en el mundo shinobi los que no siguen las reglas son tratados como basura.. -Se puso serio-.. Pero los que no pienzan en sus amigos son peor que basura...Felicidades! Desde mañana el quipo siete comenzará a trabajar- Dijo alsando un pulgar.

-Al fin! Soy un Shinobi! -Grito de alegria Naruto

-Bueno, hay que celebrar! Traje un almuerzo para cada uno! -Dije sacando de mi mochila 5 almuerzos

Todos me miraron con cara tierna, nos sentamos y desate a naruto para comer todos juntos, empezamos ha hablar de lo que seria mañana, al fin, somos unos shinobis.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: La verdad a Sasuke**

Ese dia al llegar a casa Sasuke me dijo que teniamos que hablar. Ya no tenia que ocultarle nada, le tenia que decir toda la verdad almenos a él.. Siempre ha estado conmigo, siempre me ha protegido y cuidado.

\- Y bien? Como puedes hacer esos clones? -Dijo Sasuke sentado frente mio

-Sasuke.. Tengo que decirte toda la verdad.. -Dije apartandoa vista- Recuerdas cuando llegue, me preguntas de donde habia venido, y yo te dije que..

-Persiste la menoria, acaso la recuperaste? - Pregunto Sasuke

-No.. Nunca perdi la memoria.. -Suspire- Te voy a contar la verdad.. Pero por favor no me interrumpas- él solo asintio- Era una niña como todas, solo que vivia en un olfanato, gracias a varios ingresos ese olfanato mas parecia una recidencia, era un olfanato muy a la moda, tenia 14 años cuando paso todo, era una fanática de animes y mangas, hace poco habia terminado de leer un manga muy conocido, y me gusto mucho.. Se llamaba, "Naruto"... Una noche.. Al dormirme, desperte aqui en Konoha, Sasuke, me enontre con Itachi, y por alguna razon me encogi y me converti en una saiyajin, se todo lo que pasara, aunque.. Mi llegada a este mundo cambiaran las cosas..

-No te creo- Dijo Sasuke racionalemente

-Porque crees que a veces se lo que va a pasar. El agua cuando te besaste con Naruto. Esta mañana cuando te dije que lamentariamos no comer. Porque el Hokage me lleva con él cada cierto tiempo.. Me pregunta si algo malo va a pasar, claro que le dije que podia leer el futuro pero.. No es asi.. Podria decirte toda tu vida! Lo se todo. Tu pasado y tu futuro..- Bajando mo cabeza- Aunque no contaba con que me enamorara de ti... Ni siquiera imagene que tu me quisieras de esa forma... No podria seguir contigo.. Tu tienes tu futuro marcado.. Yo no.. -Senti los labios de Sasuke interrumpirme

\- Te creo- Dijo al separme- Pero... Si es necesario cambiare en futuro... Vamos a tener una familia- Dijo limpiando mis lagrimas, no sabia que estaba llorando

-Sasuke -Dije abrasandome a él- Lo siento por mentirte lo siento mucho- Me separe y me limpie las lagrimas- Tu eres el unico en el cual confio -Dije antes de besarle

Desde ese dìa ya no tenia que fingir con Sasuke.

-Porque el manga tenia el nombre de "Naruto" ? - pregunto Sasuke

-Èl es el personaje principal de la historia, ademas.. Es alguien especial, con el tiempo lo comprenderas, el es alguien que nunca se rinde, aunque.. Es un torpe- Dije sonriendo

-Y como sabes hacer el clon? -Pregunto

-Como ya dije, se todo, solo tuve que investigar la posicion de manos, en las noches me escapaba a practicar, en el anime vi varios jutsus, y el de clones de sombra me gusto mucho, solo puedo hacer 20 de copias.

-Enseñame -Dijo serio

-Yo negue con la cabeza- No lo necesitas- Le dije

-Como?

\- Es una tecnica buena, aunque.. No es tu estilo.. Calma.. Seras poderoso.. - Dije abrazandolo

-Podre derrotarlo? -Me pregunto Sasuke

-Sasuke, te lo diré llegado el momento, te dire lo que va a ocurrir con anticipacion.. Pero no tanta - Dije sonriendo- Aunque, tienes que hacerte mas fuerte, ahora entrenaremos juntos, te hare alguien fuerte, mas de lo que eras en el anime - Dije mirandolo a los ojos- Por cierto, creo que deberia decirle al equipo 7 que soy una saiyajin, Kakashi- sensei ya se dio cuenta que soy fuerte.

\- Si, Kakashi-sensei es misterioso- Me miro como queriendo saber si podria decirle

-Esta bien.. Kakashi-sensei siempre a tapado su rostro, desde pequeñito, fue un ANBU, y cuando vio que eso no era lo suyo, se convirtio en profesor, le gusta leer Icha Icha, una novela pervertida, .. Y.. A perdio a mucha gente que queria.. -Dije agachando la cabeza recordando a todas las personas que perdio- Aun asi sigue sonriendo, vamos a ser un gran equipo.. El es un gran sensei, lo veras con el tiempo, y.. Siempre llega tarde.. -Dije sonriendo

Luego de eso nos pusimos ha hablar de como seria desde mañana nuestra vida como shinobis, y yo le dije "No te iluciones"

 _Unas semanas mas tarde._  
Estabamos en una mision, Kakashi-sensei nos observada desde lejos, yo estaba cerca del objetivos, y entonces, me abalace hacia el, al principio se reuso a coperar pero pronto se calmo.

-Tienen al Tigre? -Pregunto Kakashi-sensei

-Sip sensei! - Dije mostrando al gatito que llevaba entre las manos ahora tranquilo. Tenia una especie de don con los animales.

 _En la tore Hokag_ e..  
Estabamos ahi para entrear al gato que hemos rescatado y recibir nuetra nueva mision.

-La siguiente mison para el equipo siete sera ser niñera del hijo de un gobernador -Dijo el Hokage

Ralidamente Naruto se empezo a quejar.

-No me venga con eso! Yo quiero misiones de verdad! - Dijo Naruto alterado

-Apenas eres un principiante! Todos tubimos que pasar por esto! -Grito Iruka-sensei

-Naruto creo que tendre que espkicarte como es esto de las misiones- Dijo el Hokage- Cada dia nos dan misiones, y nosotros las clasificamos deacuerdo a la dificultad de esta, van desde A, B, C y D desde mayor a menor dificultad respectivamente. Se distribuyen de acuerdo al nivel del ninja, si son Genins, se les da una mision C o D, si son Chunin, se les da una misio los Jounin se les da misiones de rango A. Ustedes son aun Genins por lo que les damos misiones de rando D.

-Ya no soy el mismo inutil de antes! -Dijo Naruto

Iruka-sensei y el Hokage sonrieron.

-Bien les dare una misión de rango C


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:El país de las olas**

Naruto se entusiasmo mucho por la mision de rango C.

-Y de que se trata? - Pregunte

-Es una mison de proteccion- Dijo el Hokage

\- Y a quien tenemos que proteger? Es importante?- Dijo Naruto

-No te impacientes, va a venir en unos segundos- Dijo el hokage

Al segundo alguien toco la puerta y entro, era un señor algo mayor, y tenia una botella de licor en la mano, se veia muy bebido.

-Me llamo Tazuma, soy un famoso contructor de puentes, necesito proteccion para volver a mi pais y terminar un puente- Fue lo que dijo el señor

 _Luego de unos minutos.._  
Ya estabamos en la entrada, al momento de ir cada uno a casa a preparar las proviciones, le dije a Sasuke que se preparara esta mision era de rango B, él solo asintio y ahora estabamos bien equipados, yo traia varias cosas para curar.  
Empezamos a salir de la aldea, Naruto estaba muy emocionado.

-Puedo estar seguro con este protegiendome? -Le pregunto Tazuma-san a Kakashi-sensei

-Yo los acompañare, no se preocupe.

-Oye, viejo, no subestime nunca a un shinobi! Recuerde bien mi nombre! Soy Naruto Uzumaki! Y algún dia sere Hokage! -Dijo Naruto

-Hokage? No creo que llegues a ese nivel.. Energumeno.. -Dijo Tazuma-san dandose la vuleta terminado la conversacion.

En ese instante, pude sentir el chakra de personas escondidas entre los arboles, luego de unos minutos de caminata, nos encontramos con un charco, senti un chakra viniendo de ahi, no dije nada, y pase de largo. Pero.. Una presencia salio del charco. Me voltie rapidamente pero ya era tarde, dos personas rapidamente ataron a Kakashi-sensei y lo estrangularon hasta hacerlo explotar, claro que sabia que era una sustitucion, llos asaltantes fueron rapidamente hacia nosotros, rodearon a Naruto, pero Sasuke fue mas rapido y atrapo las armas de los dos contra un arbol, y luego Sasuke y yo les patamos en la cara, rapidamente soltaron sus armas y corrieron hacia Tazuma-san, Sakura se puso frente a Tazuma protegiendolo y Sasuke se puso frente a Sakura, y yo en un rapido movimiento golpie a uno en su estomago dejandolo inconsiente, mientras que el otro se me escapo pero Kakashi-sensei lo agarro antes de llegar a Sasuke.

-Naruto, disculpa por no salvarte al instante, no pense que te bloquearias de sza forma, pero..Yui y Sasuke buen trabajo- Dijo Kakashi-sensei sonteniendo a uno de los maliantes.

-Oye! Estas bien?.. Gatito asustadizo - Dijo Sasuke refiriendose a Naruto en tono burlesco

Naruto le iba a responder, pero Kakashi-sensei le interrumpio.

-Naruto deja eso para despues, sus armas estaban envenenadas- ahi me di cuenta de la herida que tenia naruto en su mano- Bebenos estraer la sangre envenenada de tu cuerpo, no te muevas mucho a si se esparcira mas rapido- volteo su vista a Tazuma-san- Tazuma-san tengo que hablar contigo.

-Que pasa?

-Estos son Chunin de la aldea oculta en la niebla, no zon de los que dejan un trabjo sin terminar- Dijo Kakashi-sensei señalandolos

-Porque dejaste pelear a los mocosos- Pregunto uno de los ninjas de la niebla

-Podri haberlos matado en un segundo.. Pero queria ver a quien seguian- Dijo dandose la vuelta para ver a Tazuma-san- Tazuma-san se supone que solo lo teniamos aue defender de ladrones simpres, esto se convierte en una mision de rango B, supongo que no lo dijo por el aumento de dinero.

-Aun no estamos preparados: Descertemos, aun necesitamos la medicina para Naruto- Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-Mmm... Tal vez sea demaciado...

Iba a decir que tenia medicinas en mi mochila pero.. Naruto se me adelanto. Se clavo el kunai en su herida, se lo que eataba pensando, el lorque de su miedo, se estaba comparando con Sasuke.

-Continuemos la mision! -Grito luego de unos segundos

-Naruto es bueno que estes liberando el veneno.. Pero.. Si sigue asi moriras.. Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-No puedo morir asi! Esto es malo!- Dijo Naruto

Me acerque a él y le vi la manos.. Cubri la herida con mi palma y concentre energia para poder curarla, no hice mucho esfuerzo ya que gracias a que tenia a Kurama dentro sanaba rapido.

-Listo! -Dije sonriendo- Ahora ya no no moriras.

-Como aprendiste ha hacer eso? -pregunto Naruto

-Ah.. Es algo basico, no es gran cosa- Dije sonrojandome

-Sensei.. Tengo que hablar con usted - Dijo Tazuma-san

Tazuma-san nos empezo ha hablar de Gatou, un señor corrupto que era dueño de una compañia de navios, el no quedia que Tazuma-san terminara el puente por eso estaba en peligro, al final Kakashi-sensei termino aceptando la mision.

Luego de un descanso seguimos hasta que al final llegamos al pais de las olas por un bote pequeño, teniamos que caminar un poco mas para llegar a la casa de Tazuma-san.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Zabuza**

Estabamos caminando por una zona llena de arboles, entonces Naruto lanza un Shuriken al aire.

-Para de desperdiciar los shurikens-Le reclamo Kakashi-sensei

Cuando Sakura le estaba requintando Naruto volvio a lanzar un shuriken y al instante lo desvie solo un poco mas arriba, casi rosando la cabeza del conejito al que iba diriguido, fui enseguida a él y lo tranquilice, Naruto se sintio culpable por casi matar al conejo, y senti un chakra muy fuerte previniendo de los arboles.

-Abajo! -Grite mientras me agachaba

-Todos agachence! -Grito Kakashi-sensei casi a la par mio

Todos se agacharon y sentimos como algo paso muy cerca de nuestras cabezas. Al instante pudimos ver a Zabuza.

-Bien, bien.. No es el ninja de la niebla Momochi Zabuza-Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Chicos retrocedan este sujeto esta en otro nivel- Dijo Kakashi-sensei dando un paso adelante

Todos vimos como Kakashi-sensei llevaba su mano a la parte de la mascara que cubria su ojo izquierdo.

-Eres Kakashi el tipo del Sharingan, lamento molestarte pero.. Me tengo que llevar a este sujeto -Dijo apuntando con su espada a Tazuma-san

Todos se sorprendieron de eso, y Sasuke me miro, no se lo conte.

-Retocedan, no se metan en esto y protegan al señor Tazuma, esa sera su mision en equipo- Dijo antes de mirar a Zabuza- Antes que nada, tu pelearas conmigo- Dijo destapando su ojo con el sharingan activado

-Al fin puedo ver el Sharingan con mis propios ojos... Que Honor! - Se burlo Zabuza

\- ¿Que es el Sharingan?! -Pregunto Naruto sin entender nada

-El Sharingan..- Comenzo Sasuke- Los maestros de Dôjutsu crearon la habilidad de de contradecir cualquier Jutsu, el Sharingan- Termino Sasuke

-Muy buena explicacion- Dijo Zabuza- Pero el sharingan tambien sirve para copiar las tecnicas de tu adversario -Dijo mirando a Kakashi-sensei- Kakashi sabes como te desctiben? Un ninja que copia, has copiado por lo menos 1000 justus de tus adversarios- Zabuza se paro- Basta de hablar, tengo que matar a ese vejestorio, pero antes, tendre que pelear contra ti Kakashi- Dijo antes de desaparecer

-Ahi esta! Esta ensima del agua! -Dijo Naruto

-Kirigakure no jutsu- Dijo Zabuza

-Imagino que intentara matarme sorpresibamente, Momochi Zabuza es uno de los ninjas que matan silenciosamente, Puede que nos mate y no nos demos cuenta, y no puedo usar el sharingan perfectamente, asi que.. Atentos shinobis!- Nos dijo Kakashi-sensei

La neblina se extendió y casi no teniamos visibilidad, cerre los ojos y me concentre en sentir su chakra.

-Ocho puntos.. La faringe, el espinazo, los pulmones, el higado, la yugular, la aorta, los riñones, el corazon- Oimos la voz de Zabuza por todas partes- Cual prefieren que les apuñale primero?

Sasuke empezo a temblar, la mirada de Kakashi-sensei le hacia sentir inferior.

-Sasuke, tranquilizate, Dare mi vida para protegerlos si es necesario- Dijo Kakashi-sensei. Al ver que Sasuke se tranquilizo le tome de la mano y la aprete- No pienso dejar morir a mis compañeros -Dijo Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa

Fue muy rapido, Zabuza aparecio en medio de nosotros y Kakashi-sensei se lanzo sobre él apartandonos, yo cai junto con Sasuke ya que nuestras manos seguian juntas. Ese Zabuza se convirtio en agua.

-DETRAS DE TI KAKASHI-SENSEI!- Grito Naruto

Zabuza aparecio detras cortando a Kakashi-sensei a la mitad que rapidamente se convirtio en agua, y otro Kakashi-sensei aparecio detras de Zabuza con un kunai.

-Estas acabado- Le dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Vas a necesitar mas que esto para acabar conmigo- Dijo Zabuza- Eres bueno, en ese entonces ya habias copiado mi tecnica, e hiciste que tu clon hablace para que llame mi atencion, mientras tu yo real se encondia entre la niebla... Pero.. No soy tan facil de vencer- Dijo apareciendo otro Zabuza detras de Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi-sensei esquivo la espada de Zabuza. Kakashi-sensei cayo al agua y por alguna razon no pudo levantarse y antes de que nos dieramos cuenta ya estaba atrapado en una burbuja de agua.

-Esta es mi celda especial de la que no vas a poder escapar- Dijo Zabuza al encerrar a Kakashi-sensei- Me encargare luego de ti Kakashi, primero matare a estos- Dijo Zabuza haciendo otro clon de agua- Ustedes, llevan bandas como si fueran shinobis de verdad, un Shinobi a pasado por situaciones de vida o muerte. Cuando aparescan en mi lista de personas a las cuales enfretarme, ahi recien podran llamarse ninjas- Dijo el clon de Zabuza desapareciendo

De la nada Naruto salio disparado hacia un lado. Zabuza aparecio con la banda de Naruto en la mano.

-Ustedes! Escapad! Tomen a Tazuma-san y alejense! Mientras yo este aqui encerrado su cuerpo real no podra moverse y su clon no se puede alejar mucho de su cuerpo real- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Naruto se paro sorpresibamente.

\- Es verdad me convertí en ninja... No huire! - Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Zabuza

-NO ! Detente! -Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Zabuza lo lanso hacia el lado de nosotros.

-¿Que te crees atacando de esa forma? Nosotros somos unos novatos no tenemos forma de vencerle -Dijo Sakura a Naruto

Todos vimos como tenia su banda en la mano.

-Hey! Demonio sin cejas! Grabate este nombre en tu libreta, el chico que se convertirá en Hokage, de la aldea oculta de la hoja... NARUTO UZUMAKI! -Dijo Naruto poniéndose su banda


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:Muerto?**

Todos estábamos sorprendidos por la determinación de Naruto.

-Sasuke, Yui tengo una idea

-Que creen que hacen?!-Grito Kakashi-sensei- Este combate término desde el instante en el que fui capturado, su misión es proteger a Tazuma-san- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Viejo.. -Dijo Naruto

-Bien, yo los meti en esto -Dijo Tazuma-san- Luchen tanto como quieran

-Asi que quieren seguir jugando a ser ninjas- Dijo Zabuza- Cuando tenia tu edad mis manos ya estaban llenas de sangre

-El Demonio Zabuza - Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Hace mucho tiempo la aldea la niebla era conocida como la aldea de la niebla sangrienta, ya que habia una prueba final para convertirse en ninja

-Cual prueba? -Pregunto Naruto

-Luchar a muerte entre alumnos- Dijo Zabuza- Compañeros que comieron juntos, que se ayudaban, que entrenaban juntos, eran obligados a pelear hasta que solo uno quedara con vida

-Hace diez años las pruebas de la aldea de la niebla tuvieron que ser reformadas, ya que ese año apareció un monstruo- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Sin ningún remordimiento, un niño mato a mas de cien de los candidatos de ese año..

-Aquello...Fue muy divertido - Dijo Zabuza en un tono macabro

Al instante se abalanzo hacia Sasuke, él que estaba a mi costado, mire hacia atrás y pude ver salir la sangre desde la boca de Sasuke.

Vi a naruto y se estaba preparando para hacer el Kage Bushin no Jutsu.  
Puse mis manos en posición.

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu- Dijimos ambos a la misma vez

Al instante aparecieron seis clones de cada uno.

-Oh, Kage Bushin, hicieron muchos clones- Dijo Zabuza

-Aya Vamos! -Gritaton los clones mientras se abalanzaban sobre Zabuza

Zabuza fácilmente se deciso de todos los clones con su espada.

Naruto saco un Shuriken grande de su mochila.

-Sasuke! -Dijo Naruto lanzando el shuriken a Sasuke

Sasuke tiro el shiruken, hacia el cuerpo real de Zabuza, que fácilmente lo atrapo con su mano, pero detrás de el vinieron otros dos shurikens, los cuales los esquivo.  
Ambos shurikens se transformaron en un Naruto y una Yui, con un kunai cada uno en su mano. Ambos lanzaron los kunais y Zabuza apenas se dio cuenta de ello, sorprendido libero a Kakashi-sensei para poder esquivar los Kunais, aunque uno le corto parte de la mejilla y otra parte de brazo.

-Un plan impresionante Naruto- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Has madurado mucho.

-Los Kage Bushin no Jutsu eran una distracción para poder transformarnos en Shuriken -Dijo Naruto

-Luego nuestros clones nos lanzaron hacia Sasuke que lo convino con su propio shuriken-Dije yo

-Sabia que eso no podría detenerte, pero almenos podríamos liberar a Kakashi-sensei -Termino Naruto

-No caeré en lo mismo dos veces- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Ahora que haras?

-Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu - Dijeron ambos

Aparecieron dos dragones de agua que se chocaron creando muchas olas, yo estaba caminado sobre el agua, Naruto aun no se daba cuenta estaba nadando, aun no sabia dominar el chakra de esa forma.  
Zabuza se dio cuenta que Kakashi-sensei estaba imitando sus movimientos, y se estaba irritando.

-Haré que pierdas ese maldito ojo- Dij Zabuza

Kakashi-sensei empezó ha hacer algunos sellos

-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Dijo Kakashi-sensei creando un remolino que cubrio a Zabuza

Luego de que el agua volvio a estar calmada pudimos ver a Zabuza con unos Kunais clavados en el cuerpo.

-Vas a morir - Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Fue muy rápido, vimos a Zabuza siendo atravesados por unos palillos por toda la garganta. Todos volteamos a ver quien habia lanzado esos palillos.

-Tienes razón, Ya esta muerto- Dijo un chico enmascarado, Haku

Kakashi-sensei se acerco hacia Zabuza y comprobo que estaba muerto

-Eres un cazador de la aldea de la niebla no?

-Si, estaba buscando el momento para asesinar a Zabuza, es un ninja renegado.

Naruto empezó a preocuparse.

-Quien eres tu?!-Pregunto a Haku

-Calma Naruto no es un enemigo- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Su combate termina aqui, tengo que llevar este cadáver, contiene muchos secretos- Dijo Haku

Y se fue llevándolo, no dije nada.

-Bueno llevemos a Tazuma-san a casa- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Pero antes de dar un paso se desplomo en el piso, enseguida fui hacia el, tenia mucho cansancio, su cuerpo estaba muy entumecido, esto provocaba el sharingan.

 _Al llegar a casa de Tazuma-san_...  
La hija de Tazuma-san, Tsunami-san, nos recibió y todos empecé a curar a Kakashi-sensei, cuando termine aun seguía sin poder moverse

-Podrá moverse en 4 días, sensei, no debería hacer mucho esfuerzo por ahora - Dije al lado de Kakashi-sensei

-¿Que increíble es el Sharingan? Aunque requiere un sobreesfuerzo-Dijo Sakura a mi costado- De todas maneras quien era el chico de la mascar?- Pregunto

-Un ANBU de la aldea de la niebla, su trabajo es eliminar cualquier existencia de un ninja, el cuerpo de un ninja puede conservar muchos secretos de la aldea por eso lo tienen que desaparecer, para que las tecnicas de esa aldea no cayan en manos de otra- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Estabamos descansando, Kakashi-sensei estaba durmiendo, y Tsunami-san se fui a preparar el almuerzo, Sakura y Naruto estaban intentando ver detras de la mascara de Kakashi-sensei. Cuando él desperto alterado, todos nos sorprendimos, bueno mas Naruto y Sakura. Él tenia un mal presentimiento.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Entrenamiento...**

Todos nos quedamos viendo a Kakashi-sensei.

-Que pasa sensei?- Pregunto Naruto

-Bueno se supone que los cazadores eliminan el cuerpo en el mismo lugar- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Ademas el arma que uso

-No puede ser- Dijo Sasuke

-Si, puede que Zabuza este vivo

-Pero que esta diciendo sensei?! -Dijo Naruto- Usted mismo comprobo que estaba muerto

-Si, pero pudo haber sido una muerte momentania- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- El echo de que no elimino su cuerpo en ese mismo instante y las armas que utilizo

-Las agujas- Dijo Sasuke

-Si, los cazadores estudian muy bien el cuerpo de un ninja, por lo cual saben los puntos vitales de una persona, ademas, el cuerpo de Zabuza pesaba mucho para el chico- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Un ninja siempre se debe prepar para lo peor, ademas no sabemos si Gatou tendra a un nina mas fuerte

-Y que va a hacer hasta que se recupere Kakashi-sensei? -Dijo Sakura

-Pues ustedes haran un pequeño entrenamiento

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, nosotros no podremos derrotarle asi entrenemos- Dijo Sakura

-Ustedes han progresado mucho, en especial Naruto, Zabuza no podra atacarnos por ahora ya que tendra que reuperarse de la muerte momentania que sufrio- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Entonces vamos a entrenar! -Dijo Naruto

-Quienes son ellos? - Dijo un niño apareciendo por la puerta

-Inari, donde estabas? Ellos son los ninjas que protegieron a tu abuelo- Dijo Tsunami-san

-Van a morir- Dijo de frente Inari

-Hey tu Inari, yo soy un superheroe, y algun dia me convertire en alguien conocido como el Hokage, no se quien sea Gatou pero, el no me vencera- Dijo Naruto muy convencido

-Los heroes no existen- Dijo Inari

-Si quieren vivir deberian irse- Dijo saliendo de la habitacion

-Inari a donde vas? - Le pregunto su mamá

-Voy a ver el mar desde mi cuarto- Dijo Inari

Naruto lo siguio, yo baje la mirada, no me gustaba ver a las personas llorar.

 _Al día siguiente..._  
Estabamos en el bosque cerca de la casa de Tazuma-san.

-Muy bien chicos hoy va a empezar su entrenamiento-Dijo Kakashi-sensei- prro antes quiero hablarles de una habilidad ninja... El chakra

-Que es el chakra? -Pregunto Naruto

-Eres un nija y no sabes que el el chakra- DijoSakura indiganada- Escucha naruto voy a expkicartelo de una forma sencilla, El chakra es la energia que requiere un ninja para hacer alguna tecnica, esta energia se divide en dos partes, la energia que te dan las celulas de tu cuerpo y la energia espiritual que se obtiene a vace de esfuerzo y esperiencia, al combinarse ambas energias se le llama modelar chakra y con eso puedes ejecutar las tecnicas haciendo sellos con las manos.

-Hey pero el cuerpo alrende eso solo no? -Dijo Naruto

-Es verdad, nosotros igualemente podemos usar tecnicas-Dijo Sasuke

-Aun no pueden controlar su chakra completamente -Dijo Kakashi-sensei

 _Luego de unos minutos..._

-Escalar arboles?!-Dijo Naruto

-Suena aburrido-Dijo Sakura

-No es solo escalarlos, lo tienen que hacer sin las manos-Dijo deslertando la curiosidad de los demas- Miren

Al instante acumuló chakra en los pies y empezo a trepar el arbol

-Primero aprendelar a controlar el chakra, para eso tienen que saber la cantidad exacta a acumular y en el punto, esta tecnica aunque no necesita mucha energia es dificil de acumular el chakra en los pies ademas tiene que ser la exacta para poder escalar, si lo pueden hacer pueden lograr cualquier tecnica- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Luego de eso tambien tienen que tener la resistencia necesaria para acumular el chakra dependiendo la tecnica, mientras estas en movimiento es mas dificil para los ninjas, pero hablando no aprenderan mucho-Dijo alfin terminando-Tengan estos Kunais para marcar hasta donde llegan y cada vez llegar mas alto, tendran que correr para darse impulso, Yui demuestrales como hacerlo, te vi caminando sobre el agua, haslo- Me ordeno

Yo suspire, no me gustaba mucho llamar la atencion, me pare delante de un arbol grande, mire a Sasuke, y volvi a suspirar mientras, subia lentamente hasta llegar a la copa del arbol y poner mi marca, y volver a bajar

Sasuke tambien me miro sorprendido y un poco celoso.

-Genial! Yo tambien podre hacerlo!-Ya que soy el que mas ha progresado!-Dijo Naruto

-Deja de fanfarronear y empiezen!-Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Los tres subieron Sasuke lo hizo muy fuerta, acumilo mucho chakra y le hizo un hueco al arbol, y Naruto lo hizo muy debil que apenas y pudo subir unos sentimetros, pero...Sakura logro llegar hasta arriba.

-Inesperadamente facil-Dijo ella mirando a Sasuke intentando sorprenderlo

-Genial! Sakura-chan esa es la persona de la cual tengo esperanzas!- Dijo Naruto impresionado

-Parece que ambas tienen mejor control del chakra de los chicos, y asi dices que te converitras en Hokage?- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Creo que el clan Uchiha no es tan bueno como pensaba

-Retractese!-Dijo Sakura defendiento a Sasuke

Ambos chicos se miraron, ahora era una competencia por ver quien se quedaba al final. Pude sentir el chakra aunque muy pequeño de Inari.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Héroe**

 _A la mañana siguente.._  
A Sakura y a mi nos dijo Kakashi-sensei que como ya sabiamos hacer el entrenamiento, teniamos que cuidar a Tazuma-san mientras hacia el puente.., era aburrido.. Lo bueno es que podia comer..  
Estabamos vijilando la contruccion cuando uno de los trabajadores de Tazuma-san renuncio, fuimos al pueblo por suministros y ambas vimos las condiciones en donde se encontraban, estabamos viendo lo que ibamos a comprar cuando siento una mano en mi tracero. En un rapido movimiento desmaye al causante de eso, Sakura me quedo mirando.

-Es un pervertido- Dije sonriendo

-Las personas son asi ahora, ya no tienen esperanza, el puente es lo que necesitamos para volver a ser las mismas-Dijo Tazuma-san

 _A la hora del almuerzo.._  
Al la hora del almuerzo termine rapido pero, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Sasuke y Naruto querian comer mas igual que yo, pero al instante vomitaron, yo solo me rei mientras empezaba por mi segundo plato, ayude a Tsunami-san a preparar mas ya que le dije que iba a comer 8 platos, me senti avergonzada cuando pregunto si me lo iba a comer todo.

-Ya deja de comer si vas a vomitar Sasuke -Dijo un poco preocupada y enojada

-No, Debo comer..

-Quien es el?- Pregunto Naruto señalando un porta retratos de un señor yo me puse tensa

-Es el padre de Inari y... El que una ves fue el héroe de este pais-Dijo Tazuma-san

Inari se levanto sin decir nada y se fue de la mesa.

-Toda la gente perdio la espersanza cuando "ese" incidente paso- Dijo Tazuma-san

-¿Cual incidente? -Pregunto Kakashi-sensei

-Primero tengo que hablarles del hombre que alguna vez llamaron héroe.

F _lash Back.._  
 _Hace tres años uno chicos habian secuermatrado al perro de Inari y este al intentar rescatarlo, el perro fue a parar al agua, al ginal Inari tambien se metio al agua, pero no sabia nadar, entonces, aparecio un hombre que lo salvo, su nombre era Kaiza, un pescator que vino siguiendo sus sueños, pronto Inari y él se hicieron buenos amigos, eran inseparables, tanto que parecian padre e hijo... Entonces un dia.._

 _-Kaiza-san! El puente! -Dejo entrando un señor_

 _Kaiza tuvo que ir a ver lo que ocurria._

 _-Kaiza-san! El area D va a a ser desrruida!-Dijo un señor cuando llegamos a la orilla- Solo podremos salvarla si atamos esta soga para obstruir el paso del agua-Dijo el señor alarmado_

 _-El mar esta muy inestable cualquiera que entre alli morira-Dijo otro señor_

 _-Kaiza!- Lo nombro al verlos alistarse para ir al mar_

 _-Kaiza, estot es demaciado, hasta para ti! - Dijo otro señor_

 _-Papá!-Grito Inari al verlo_

 _-Calma Inari, tu papá es fuerte, y protegera a esta ciudad, porque tu papá ama tu cuidad natal- Dijo Kaiza a su hijo_

 _"Aquello que es importante parq ti... Aun si mueres por ello... Con ambos brazos.. Debes protrgerlo!"_

 _Kaiza se tiro al mar a pesar de la fuerte corriente que habia, nado y nado hasta llegar a atar la cuerda._

 _-Si! Vamos a tirar con todas las fuerzas!-Dijeron los cuidadonos.._

 _Pero... Luego de eso.. Kaiza fue nombrado el Héroe de este pais.. Inari no podi estar mas orgulloso de su padre.. Hasta que.. Llego Gatou.. Y ocurrio el incidente.. Kaiza fue ejecutado por Gatou en frente de todos.._

 _Fin del Flash Bakc_

-Desde ese dia.. Inari , Tsunami y toda la poblacion han cambiado..

Todos quedamos en silencio.. Naruto se paro pero al no tener tanto chakra se cayo..

-Naruto, no puedes seguir entrenando.. Te quedarás sin chakra y moriras -Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Voy a demostrarle..-Dijo Naruto levantandose- Le demostrare que los Héroes si existen!

Y salio a entrenar.. Sasuke sonrio, seguro pensaba que no podria...  
Sasuke descanso un rato, y luego volvio al entrenamiento. Yo me quede con Sakura, estamos en el puente, seguiamos vijilando a Tazuma-san cuando ella se me acerco.

-Yui-chan, no crees que esto es aburrido?-Me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Si, preferiria estar entrenando- Dije yo bostezando

-Entrenar? -Dijo ella como si fuera un chiste

-O comer-Dije yo sonriendo

-Comes mucho.. Pero no engordas- Me tomo de las manos-Por favor dime tu secreto!-Dijo mirandome a los ojos

Yo me rei, es verdad no engordaba nada.. Y Sakura siempre comia pocas raciones.

-Asi es mi organismo- Le dije encogiendome de hombros

Ella agacho la cabeza derrotada, pero pronto se sonrojo mucho..

-Y.. Tu vives con Sasuke-kun no?-Dijo ella algo avergonzada

-Mmmm... Si.. Por?-Dije viendo sus expresiones

-Bueno.. Que clase de relación tienes con Sasuke-kun?-Dijo ella algo molesta

-Bueno... Nosotros.. Somos... -Dije con las mejillas sonrojadas- Casi como hermanos- Dije con mi sonrisa mas falsa

La oi suspirar

-Y.. Que clase de chicas le gustan a Sasuke-kun?-Dijo Sakura avergonzada otra vez

Yo la mire.. Me estaba asustando un poco sus cambios drasticos de animo..

-Bueno... No se- Dije sonriendo- a Sasuke no le gusta hablar de esas cosas- Le dije esta vez siendo sincera

-Haa...-Dijo Sakura decepcionada


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Haku**

Ya habian pasado seis dias y la pelea se acercaba cada vez mas.. Naruto no habia parado de entrenar, solo comia y entrenaba, Sasuke era mas prudente y se daba un tiempo para descansar, hoy decidi acompañarlos en su entrenamiento, no encontramos a Naruto, entonces enpezanos a buscar a Naruto, yo lo encontre primero y lo vi hablando con Haku..

-Estoy entrenando!- oi decir a Naruto

-Esa bandana.. Eres un ninja o algo asi?-Dijo Haku

-Te diste cuenta he!-Dijo Naruto alardeando

-Porque estas entrenado?-Pregunto Haku

-Porque quier hacerme mas fuerte!-Dijo Naruto

-Pero ya pareces muy fuerte ahora...-Dijo Haku

-No, no, quiero volverme aun mas fuerte!-Dijo mi compañero de equipo

-Porque Razon? -Pregunto Haku

-Para ser el mejor ninja de mi aldea! Hare que todos me reconozcan! Ademas... Tengo que demostrarle algo a cierta persona-Dijo Naruto entusiasmado

-Tienes a alguien que sea importante para ti?-Pregunto Haku riendo

-Que?

-Cuan una persona desea proteger algo que aprecia.. Es entonces cuando se vuelve realmente fuerte-Dijo Haku

Yo estaba parada detras de un arbol, pero tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas... Saber la historia de Haku no ayudaba a considerarlo como enemigo..

Pronto escuche unos pasos acercarse a mi, Sasuke. Al verme fruncio el seño, lo sabia tenia los ojos rojos, asi que los cubri con mu flequillo. Y en solo me abrazo.

-Seras muy fuerte-Dijo Haku a Naruto- Y por cierto soy un chico- Dijo antes de irse

Al sentirme mejor ambos salimos y vimos a Naruto, ambos estubieron subiendo arboles, yo les animaba, explicando mas o menos como se podia subir mas alto, asi avanzaron las horas hasta el anochecer. Sasuke y yo regresamos a la casa de Tazuma-san, mientras Naruto dijo que se quedaria un rato mas.

-Porque llorabas?-Dijo Sasuke

-El chico se llama Haku-Le dije- Su historia es muy triste... Va a morir pronto- Le dije agachando la cabeza

-Y tu crees que Zabuza este vivo- Pregunto Sasuke

-Si lo esta, pronto pelearemos con él y el ANBU de la vez pasada- Dije deteniendome- Sasuke sera una batalla muy dura... Saldras herido.. Casi mueres-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos- Pero.. Ganarás algo muy valioso en esa pelea- Dije agarrando su mano

-No morire- Dijo Sasuke

-No dejare que lo hagas Sasuke-Dije colgandome de su cuello para darle un beso

El me sujeto de la cintura.

-Justamente porque tu estas viva yo no tengo que morir-Dijo Sasuke dandome un beso

 _A la mañana siguente.._  
Estabamos todo el equipo siete en el bosque, viendo como ambos chicos mejoraron mucho, aunque aun no llegaban a la cima. Sasuke y Naruto se la pasaron entrenado todo el día, hasta la hora de la cena, en donde entraron por la puerta con Naruto siendo cargado por Sasuke por un brazo.

-Lo logramos -Dijo Naruto sonriendo a pesar de estar todo sucio y agotado.

Al instante fue hacie ellos para ayudar a Sasuke con Naruto.

-Muy bien! -Dijo Kakashi-sensei- A pastir de mañana ustedes tambien escoltaran a Tazuma-san

Naruto ni bien apollo aus brazos se quedo dormido en ellos, Inari lo vi, estaba atenta a sus movimientos, cuando empezo a llorar. Estos sollozos despertaron a Naruto.

-Porque te esfuerzas tanto!? Por mas que entrenes toda tu vida no podras vencer a los hombres de Gatou!No importa que te esfuerces! Ni que digas esas palabras heroicas! Los debilis siempre perderan contra los fuertes!- Dijo Inari con lagrimas en los ojos

-Callate yo no soy como tu-Dijo Naruto

-Y tu que sabes de mi!? Que sabes de sate pais?! No conoces nada! Eres un entrometido! Tu siempre estas alegre y sonriendo! No conoces el verdadero dolor- Dijo Inari gritando

Yo me tape la boca, nadie sabia todo lo que habia pasado Naruto, muy ojos estaban rojos de nuevo, esta bien, era muy sensible en estas cosas.

-Es por eso que pretendes ser el protagonista de una tragedia y lloras todos el día?-Pregunto Naruto con furia- Un idiota como tu puede simplemente seguir llorando llorica! -Dijo Nauto con enojo

Naruto se fue de la mesa sin nada mas que decir... Ya entrada la noche no podia dormir, pero vi a Inari en el muelle de su casa, me acerque pero Kakashi-sensei me gano, empezo a decirle que Naruto tambien habia teniado un pasado dificil.

-Pero yo nunca lo he vizto llorar- Dijo Inari

-El siempre esta.. Tratando que lo reconoscan..por eso dirige su vida hacia ese sueño, seguramente ya esta cansado de llorar-Dijo Kakashi-sensei- El debe de conocer tus sentimientos a la perfeccion

-Hee?- Dijo Inari

-Lo que Naruto dijo antes.. No creo que se referia a ti, sino para si mismo- Dijo Kakashi-sensei sonriendo

Me fui alejando dejandolos solos a ambos, Hoy no podria dormir bien, asi que me escape un rato al bosque para entrenar.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Volvieron...**

 _A la mañana siguiente..._  
Nadie queria despertar a Naruto ya que él se habia esforzado mucho ayer, ademas sabia que se despertaria a la hora indicada.

-Tsunami-san, cuida a Naruto por favor- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- no creo que se pueda levantar todo el día

 _Al llegar al puente..._  
Vimos a todos los trabajadores heridos.

-Que paso?- Pregunto Tazuma-san

-Un.. Mounstro.. -Dijo uno de ellos

Todos nos pusimos en guardia mientras protegiamos a Tazuma-san

-Kakashi-sensei esta es la tecnica de la niebla no?-Dijo Sakura

-Ve que volvemos a encontrarnos.. Y aun cargas con esos niños, mira eatan temblando..-Dijo refiriendose a Sasuke, yo sonrei

Pronto nos vimos rodeados de varios clones de agua.

-No tiemblo de miedo... Tiemblo de exitacion!- Dijo Sasuke con una voz entusiasta

-A por él, Sasuke! -Dijo Kakashi-sensei

Sasuke desaparecio cada uno de los clones de agua con unos kunais, sonrei con sadisfaccion.. Me encanta.. Pense..

-Ha derrotado a todos mis clones de agua, Parece que ya tienes un rival Haku- Dijo Zabuza aoareciendo con Haku

Sasuke me miro, y yo asenti.

-Es obvio que el chico de la masca esta de parte de Zabuza-Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Yo luchare con él- Dijo Sasuke

-Yo.. - Sasuke me cayo

-Yui tu protege a Tazuma-san- Dijo Sasuke

-Pero yo..- Dije algo enojada

-Tu lo dijiste no? Esta es mi pelea- Dijo Sasuke

Yo suspire.

-Has lo que quieras.. Estare esperando a curarte-Dije mientras lo veia a los ojos

Inmediatamente Haku fue hacia Sasuke para inicar su batalla. Ambos chocaron Kunais y agujas.

-Sakura ponte delante de Tazuma-san y protegelo- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Yui ve la batalla detalladamente si Sasuke necesita ayuda no dudes en ir... Yo me encargare a Zabuza

Rapidamente vi como el campo de batalla de sasuke estaba con agua en piso, Sasuke se movio a una velocidad increible, no se podia apreciar con un ojo humano comun y corriente, empezo a atacar a Haku con movimientos rapidos hasta que Haku cayo.

-Parece aue yo llevo la ventaja de la velocidad- Dijo Sasuke

\- No deberias burlarte de mi equipo llamandoles "mocosos" Sasuke es el novato número uno de aldea, Sakira es la mas brillante, Yui es escepcional aun no se cual es el total de su poder y el otro el mas fanfarror, hiperactivo y ruidoso de la aldea - Dijo Kakashi-sensei orgulloso

-Haku.. Tu comprendes que ser derrotado asi es..- Dijo Zabuza

-Si.. Una deshonra- Dijo Haku

Y al fin saco su arma maestra..

-Kekkei Genkai... -Susurre

Kakashi-sensei me miro y fue sin dudar hacia Haku, pero Zabuza lo detuvo.

-Yo soy tu oponente, contra esa tecnica él ya esta acabado- Dijo Zabuza

-Yui cuando haya una avertura quiero que vallas a ayudar a Sasuke, tratare de crearla- Dijo a mi lado

Haku habia acorralado a Sasuke, estaba viendo atentamente sus movimientos cuando veo las agujas de Haku salir por los espejos y dañar a Sasuke

-Sasuke! - Grite

Fue inconciente.. Que me pasaba, sabia que esto iba a ocurrir pero no queria que pasara..

-Si te mueves de aqui, matare a esos dos- Dijo Zabuza

-Tazuma-san debo irme un momento, lo siento- Dijo Sakura

Vi como cogia su kunai pero antes aue lo lanzara la detuve.

-Eso no servira de nada- Dije seria- Yo buscare una avertura, tu cuida a Tazuma-san

Entonces en eso, aparece una nuve de humo, y de ella sale...

-Ya llego.. Uzumaki Naruto! - Dijo Naruto

Eso distrajo lo suficientemente a Zabuza para que corriera hacia el lado de Naruto. Pude ver a Sasuke en el suelo.

-Es rapida- Dijo Zabuza al verme al otro lado

Zabuza nos lanzo a Naruto y a mi unos shurikens, pero Haku lanzo unas agujas para desviarlos..

-Haku?- Dijo Zabuza

-Por favor dejame pelear con ellos, Zabuza-san - Dijo Haku

-Como siempre tan blando -Dijo Zabuza

Cuando me di cuenta Naruto ya no estaba a mi lado, habia entrado a la trampa.  
Pronto Sasuke estaba insutando a Naruto por ser un tonto. Muy bien.. Ajora tenia que concentrarme, como podria romper esto, y me di cuenta de algo importante.. No podia hacer mucho de aqui afuera, Sasuke y Naruto tenian mejor visibilidad de los espejos, ellos tendrian que descubrir el truco por si solos.

-Sasuke concentrate!- Le grite

Sasuke que estaba intentando derreter los espejos con su bola de fuego se detuvo y me miro, asintio.

Naruto hizo el kage bushin no jutsu e intento destruir los espejos.

-Estos espejos ayudan a moverme como mi reflejo, si los comparo con mi velocidad... Es como si se movieran en camara lenta- Dijo Haku

Es verdad desde mi posicion apenas pude seguir sus movimientos.

-No quiero matarlos pero.. Si se enfrentan a mi.. No tendre miramientos en convertirme en un verdadero ninja- Dijo Haku- Yo lichare por mis sueños y ustedes pos los suyos, no me odien por favor, quiero proteger a alguien importante para mi, trabajar para esa persona, luchar por esa persona, hacer realidad los sueños de esa persona.. Ese es mi sueño..por eso me convertire en ninja.. Por eso os matare..-Dijo Haku

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Yui-chan! No pierdan contra ese tipo- Grito Sakura


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Una persona a la cual proteger**

Sabia que Haku iba enserio podia sentirlo, iba a intentar matarlos de ahora en adelante.

-Sasuke, Naruto! Tengan cuidado.. No se fien- Dije viendolos

Podia sentir las energias de Kakashi-sensei y Zabuza peleando, pero le pretaba mas atencion a la pelaea entre Sasuke y Naruto, estaban esquivando todos los ataques y Haku iba perdiendo velocidad.  
Pronto escuche la voz de Sakura, y lo unico que pude hacer fue confiar en Kakashi-sensei, ya no recirdaba nada, trataba de pensar en una forma de derrotar a Haku de manera rapida, pero caba dez que hacia algo, me esquivaba.

Cuando estaba viendo los movimientos de Sasuke, vi como se calmaba, y pude ver el sharingan.. El cirvulo del sharingan, y pudo esquivar limpiamente las agujas dirigidas a él, cuando lo vi.. Tenia las dos aspas del sharingan, sonrei sadisfactoriamente, ya tenia su premio, por un minuto, solo fue un minuto, hasta menos, pero... Cuando levante la mirada.. Sasuke estaba.. Estaba.. Perdiendo sangre... Habia protegido a Naruto ... Yo.. Yo.. No lo evite..

Empece a cerrar mis puños clavandome mis diminutas uñas en la palma de mi mano, estaba furiosa, no con Haku .. No con Sasuke.. Conmigo! Empece a derrarmar lagrimas, Sasuke estaba lastimado por mi culpa..

-SASUKE! -Grite mientras sentia la ira correr por mis venas.. Al abrir mis ojos pude ver un manto rojo..

Rapidamente atravece la capa de espejos que habia creado Haku, y lo golpee mientras se dirigia de espejo a espejo, estaba a mi merced lo sotube mientras Naruto lo golpeo en la cara rompiendo su mascara, tirandolo lejos, Naruto fue hasta él, y no lo pudo golpear, era Haku... Cuando recobre un poco de mi cordura pude ver un reflejo mio de uno de los espejos rotos de Haku, mis cabellos estaban dorados y mis pupilas estaban verde agua.. Me habia convertido en una super saiyajin... Sonrei, entonces toda fuerza desapareció y cai de rodillas, habia gastado mucho chakra... Entonces empece a gatear hacia Sasuke.. Justo en ese momento vi a Naruto ver hacia nosotros y le golpeo a Haku.  
Me acerque a Sasuke me arrodille y puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas, con mi oido saiyajin pude escuchar el inconfundible sonido del chidori, sonaba a pajaros, acaricie la cara de Sasuke.

-Lo siento- Dije mientras acariciaba su pelo

Pronto la niebla se disipo y pude ver a Naruto hiendo a la direccion de Kakashi-sensei... Haku.. Habia muerto.. En menos de unos minutos pude ver a Sakura acompañada de Tazuma-san que al verme con Sasuke, corrio hacia nosotros con los ojos llorosos, se arrodillo, iba a tocar a Sasuke pero la detube.

-Tazuma-san.. Cuando Sasuke despierte.. Sujeteme-Dije debilmente

Utilice lo poco de chakra que me quedaba para curar las heridas mas profundas de Sasuke y cuando lo vi abrir los ojos, me desmaye..

Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos estaba en brazos de Sasuke..

-Sasuke!- Grite abrazandolo- Que bueno que estas bien- Le dije al oido

Pude ver el panorama.. Haku estaba en el suelo, mientras que Kakashi-sensei llevaba a Zabuza haci Haku, tenia.. Que tomarles una foto.. Tenia que levantarme..

-Sasuke.. Bajame -Dije débilmente

Sasuke se nego rotundamente.

-Estas debil- Me dijo

-Y tu tambien, no deberias cargarme, ahora bajame- Dije seriamente

Sasuke suspiro, siempre ganaria.  
Al tocar el suelo fui caminando lentamente hacia Kakashi-sensei meintras avanzaba comenzo a nevar.. Haku.. Pense..agarre una bolsa que habia llevado y tirado al momento de la pelea saque de ella la camara que compre con Itachi, y les tome una foto... Este tambien era un dia memorable.. El día en el que luchamos como ninjas.. Y el día en que murieron esas dos personas..

 _Luego de_

 _Dos semanas después..._  
Ya habíamos enterrado a Haku y ha Zabuza juntos..

-Kakashi-sensei de verdad hay que ser un nija tal y como lo dicen?- Pregunto Sakura de repente

-Un ninja tiene que buscar su camino, pero ser un para su pais si llegara a ocurrir algo- Dijo Kakashi-sensei

-No me gusta ya mas ser ninja, tener que vivir como Haku o como Zabuza...-Dijo Naruto- Ya lo decidi... Yo sere un ninja a mi manera

Vi la cara de sorprendido de Kakashi-sensei, lurgo una ronrisa, Naruto, un gran ninja.

 _Ese mismo día .. En el puente ya contruid_ o..

-Gracias a ustedes hemos podido acabar con el puente- Dijo Tazuma-san- Los estrañaremoa mucho de menos

-Venga viejo, vendremos a visitarlos- Dijo Naruto feliz

-Vendran? -Dijo Inari con lagrimas en los ojos

-Inari, no pongas esa cara tan triste! Si quieres puedes llorar- Dijo Naruto conteniendoce

-No pienso llorar! Llora tu si quieres Naruto!- Grito Inari con lagrimas en los ojos

-Bueno, pues nada, me voy- Dijo Naruto ya de espaldas

Cuando vi Naruto tambien estaba llorando, yo tambien los estrañaria, aunque tenia miles de fotos de este viaje.

-Ya vamos rapido, tengo que contarle a Iruka-sensei lo qur logre en esta mision, y tengo que fanfarronear con Konohamaru- Dijo Naruto

-Sasuke-kun, que te parece si salimos juntos los dos al volver?- Dijo Sakura

\- No gracias Sakura- Dijo Sasuke sin tomarle mucha importancia


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Ninjas de la Arena**

 _Semanas despues..._  
Luego de que llegamos empezamos a entrenar. Aunque nos seguian dando misiones rando D o C..  
Cuando les dije al equipo siete que era saiyajin les menciones estrictamente que no podian decircelo a nadie

 _Flash Back.._  
 _Todos me miraron sorprendidos ante tan confucion._

 _-Una saiyajin? Que es eso?- Dijo Naruto_

 _-Recuerdas cuando estubimos peleando? Mi cabello se volvio rubio y mis ojos verdes? - Dije traton de sonar calmada_

 _-Ahora que lo dices...- Dijo Naruto recordando-... Es verdad.. Y luego volviste a la notmalidad_

 _-Tu eras ese otro chakra grande que senti- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- Pense que era Sasuke_

 _-No, fue Yui, yo ya estaba inconsiente para ese entonces- Dijo Sasuke_

 _-Para resumir ... Soy una extraterrestre, una guerrera del espacio, recuerdas Sakura que me preguntaste porque no engordaba, esa es una cualidad saiyajin, soy muy fuerte, buena en taijutsu, y cada ves que peleo contra alguien fuerte me vuelvo aun mas fuerte, ademas, lo de hace poco, cuando mi cabello se volvio amarillo, me converti en super saiyajin, es un estado cuando la ira te domina, he decidido confiar en ustedes, nadie mas que el Hokage y Sasuke sabia que era saiyajin, por favor no le cuenten a nadie- Dije agachando la cabeza_

 _-Calma Yui, ahora somos un equipo- Dijo Kakashi-sensei_

 _-Si, cuidaremos tu secreto!- Dijo Naruto_

 _Aunque estubieron toda la noche preguntandome cosas, ya podia confiar en ellos._

 _Final del Flash Back.._

Bueno justo ahora estabamos volviendo de una mision, en la cual Naruto salio perdiendo, ultimamente habia mucha tencion entre Sasuke y Naruto, no estabamos haciendo un buentrabajo en equipo, al llegar, Kakashi-sensei recibio un comunicado y se tuvo que ir.

-Sasuke si quieres podemos practicar el trabajo en equipo- Dijo Sakura

-Estas igual que Naruto- Dijo Sasuke- y si tienes tanto tiempo deberias dedicarlo a entrenar

Sasuke y yo entrenabamos los dos solos por las noches, mayormente taijutsu, estabamos haciendo sus movimientos mas rapidos, el practicaba con su sharingan y yo con mi estado super saiyajin, ya lo lograba mantener por mas tiempo.

Sasuke se fue y yo lo segui, cuando estubimos fuera de la vista de Sakura y de Naruto lo jale para un lado.

-Siento, chakras poderosos- Dije susurrando

El asintio, tambien te estaba ayudando a sentir hasta el mas minimos chakra. Ambos ocultamos nuestra precencia. Nos ocultamos entre las ramas de unos arboles, pudimos ver a Kankuro y a Temari discutiendo con Naruto, y en medio estaba Konohamaru, al instante le tire una roca en la mano en la cual sostenia a Konohamaru, Kankuro lo solto.

-Otro criajo, haber baja si te crees hombre, odio a los de tu tipo- Dijo Kankuro bajando su arma de su espalda

-Kankuro ya vasta-Dijo una voz desde alguna rama- Ensucias el buen nombre de nuestra aldea, empiezo a eatar harto de que siempre estes en peleas¿Es que se te ha olvidado la rozon por la cual vinimos aqui?- Dijo el chico pelirrojo

-Gaara..., es culpa suya! Han empezado ellos!- Dijo nervioso

\- Cierra la boca... O te mato- Dijo Gaara

-Vale vale, ha sido culpa mia, perdonanos- Dijo Kankuro

-Lo siento- Nos dijo Gaara antes de desender con sus hermanos

-Esperen!- Dijo Sakura- Ustedes son de la villa oculta entre la arena, lo se por sus bandas, nuestros paises son aliados, pero.. Tenemos un acuerdo de que no podueden pasar ninjas a la otra villa, pueden decirme porque estan aqui, no puedo dejar irles sin que mo digan antes- Dijo Sakura con total formalidad

-Ustedes deberian saberlos mejor wue nadie- Dijo Temari- Hemos venido a presentarnos a la pueba de ascenso a grado medio

-Prueba de ascenso a grado medio?- Pregunto a Naruto

-Vaya panda de inutiles! La prueba de grado medio es un examen en el cual se presentan los mejores representantes de grado inferior que aspiran a ascender de grado, esta prueba esta abierta para todas las villas ocultas- Dijo Temari- El objetivo a reunirnos es afianzar las amistades entre aldeas y mejorar la calidad de ninjas, aunque la verdad no es mada mas aue medir las fuerzas con los demas países -Dijo Temari

-Oye tu! -Dijo Sasuke bajando del arbol y señalando a Gaara- Como te llamas?

-Soy Gaara del desierto- Dijo Gaara- Ustedes tambien me interesan, Quienes son?- Prento Gaara señalando a Sasuke y a mi

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Yo soy Yui Nakamura- Dije sonriendo apareciendo junto a Sasuke

\- A mi no me preguntaras?- Dijo Naruto

-No me interesas, Vamonos!- Dijo Gaara

Perdimos de vista a los ninjas de la arena, y pronto pude sentir el chakra de tres ninjas, definitivamente.. Esto me estaba emocionando.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: Rock Lee**

 _Al dia siguiente en la mañana..._  
Estaba con todo el equipo siete esperando a nueatro sensei, nos habia convocado muy temprano, y Sasuke no estaba de buen humor.

\- Hola chicos!- Dijo Kakashi-sensei luego de 3 horas de espera

Pronto iniciaron las reclamaciones por parte de Sakura y Naruto, y las disculpas por parte de Kakashi-sensei

-Se que es un poco brusco pero.. Los he propuesto para la prueba a ascenso medio- Dijo Kakashi-sensei- A quitengo sus solicitudes- Dijo con cuatro hojas- Solo los he recomendado, no los estoy forzando, si quieren presentarse o no, solo tiene que firmar la hoja y presentarse en el salon 301 de la escuela mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.. Eso es todo- Dijo Kakashi-sensei desapareciendo en una nuve de humo

Los cuatro nos fuimos caminando, vi como Sasuke estaba muy entusiasmado aunque no lo demostrace, igual que Naruto, pero sabia como se sentia Sakura, deje que los chicos se adelantacen para hablar con ella.

-Sakura, eres muy fuerte, no te desanimes tan rapido- Dije sonriendo antes de correr hacia donde estaba Sasuke para ir a nuestra casa

 _En casa.._  
Sasuke estana muy emocionado, ni bien entramos a casa me dijo que firmaramos la solicitud.

-Supongo que quieres que te hable de Gaara- Dije una vez termine de firmar

-Si, es un gran rival- dijo Sasuke poniendo atencion

\- Es hijo del Kazekage, igual que Temari y Kankuro, los tres son hermanos, siendo Temari la mayor y Gaara el menor, pero.. Lo que hace especial ha Gaara es su sed de sangre.. -Dije a Sasuke- La primera prueba es facil, solo tienes que saber una cosa, no alces la mano- Dije seria- La segunda, trabajo en equipo, la tercera tiene dos partes, y ambas son combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Dije resumiendole- Sasuke.. Ten cuidado, en la segunda prueba, un intruso se colara en el examen, esta dispuesto a encontrarte, estaremos en equipo asi que te protegere pero igual ten cuidado.

Sasuke asintio, ese dia empezamos a ver que cosas llevaríamos para mañana teniamos que estar preparados.

 _A la mañana siguiente.._  
Todo el equipo siete estaba reunido en la entrada de la escuela, siendo Naruto el último en llegar.  
Al llegar al "supuesto" salon vimos a Lee, Tenten y Neji enfrentandoce a unos chicos que no dejaban pasar a nadie, claro que esos chicos eran Chunins.

-Les estamos haciendo un favor, nosotros vamos suspendiendo tres años, he visto como ninjas se rendian, la prueba para pasar a grado medio es muy dificil, hagan lo que quieren igual no seran capaces de aprobar- Dijo uno de los chicos

-Ya, pero yo tengo la intencion de pasar por ahi, asi que por favor si podrian eleiminar la ilucion que habeis proyectado, yo tengo cosas que hacer en el tercer piso- Dijo Sasuke- lo ver no Sakura? Tu eres la primera en detectar estas cosas

-Claro que me he dado cuenta! Estamos en el setundo piso- Dijo Sakura

\- No lo hacen mal, pero la cosa no era solo descubrirlo- Dijo uno de los brabucones

Sasuke y el niño iban a empezar a pelear cuando Lee se mete entre ellos.

-Oye, dijoste que no llamaramos la atencion- Dijo Neji

\- Esque..- Dijo acercándose a Sakura- Tu eres Sakura no? Soy Rock Lee, te gustaria salir conmigo?- Dijo apuntandoce a si mismo

\- No... Gracias.. No me gustas- Dijo Sakura

Lee se puso muy triste.

-Oye tu.. Dime tu nombre- Dijo Neji señalando a Sasuke

-Es de mala educacion oreguntar eso sin haberce presentado antes - Dijo Sasuke

-Eres uno de los novatos verdad?- Dijo Neji- Cuantos años tienes?

-No tengo porque decirte eso- Dijo Sasuke

-Vamos Sasuke! Vamos Yui, Naruto!- Dijo Sakura

 _Luego de estar caminando unos minutos..._

-Oye! Uchiha! -Escuchamos la voz de Rock Lee

-Que quieres? - Dijo Sasuke

-Quiero enfrentarme a ti, aqui y ahora- Dijo Lee- Quiero pelear con el heredero del famoso clan de genios ninja, ardo de deseo de comorobar hasta donde alcanzan mis habilides... Y ademas...- Miro a Sakura y le giño un ojo

\- Que asco! No me gusta su cabello, y esas cejas!- Empezo Sakura

-Si aun sabiendo el clan del cual vengo, quieres enfrentarme, entonces tu ingnorancia es aun mas grande... Te demostrare cuanto valor tiene mi nombre- Dijo Sasuke

-Lo estoy esperando- Dijo Lee

-Esperen! Yo me encargare del cejotas, no me durara ni un segundo- Dijo Naruto

-No es contigo con quien quiero pelear, es con Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo Lee

Pero Naruto no le hizo caso por lo que corrio hacia Lee..

-Ventisca de la hoja- Dijo Lee mencionando su movimiento

Naruto ni siquiera logro tocar a Lee. Y Lee en un rapido movimiento lo dejo inconsiente.

-El que avisa no es traidor, ustedes no son rivales para mi- Dijo Lee- Yo soy el ninja inferior mas poderoso de toda la villa de la hoja

\- Muy bien.. - Dijo Sasuke entusiasmado


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: Vamos!**

Sasuke estaba en frente de Lee, listo para pelear.

-Ya deja eso Sasuke, tenemos media hora para ir al salon, dile algo Yui!- Dijo Sakura

-Solo cinco minutos me vasta- Dijo Sasuke

-No demorara tanto la pelea- Dije haciendome para un lado

Sasuke corrio hacia Lee, pero este hizo la patada"remolino de la hoja" y apenas Sasuke podia defenderse, hasta que una patada hizo que Sasuke cayera al piso, ante la mirada asombrada de Sakura y Sasuke

Entonces Sasuke activo su sharingan, de dos aspas, él muy confiado fue hacia Lee, que de igual forma lo volvio a derrotar

-Mi especialidad no son las tecnicas ocultas o de ilucion- Dijo Lee- Aunque no lo creas lo que he hecho hasta ahora son puras tecnicas fisicas, se rumorea que el sharingan puede ver a traves de tecnicas tanto fisicas, ocultas como ilusorias, es indicautible que puedas con las tecnicas ilusorias u ocultas, pero.. Con tecnicas fisicas es algo diferente...

-A que te refieres- Dijo Sasuke

\- Por mucho que tus ojos vean mis movimientos, tu cuerpo es demaciado lento para reaccionar a ellos- Dijo Lee- Sabes una cosa? Hay dos tipos de gente poderosa, los que nacen con talento y los que se esfuerzan por consegirlo, tu sharingan se te a transmitido a travez de la sangre de fu clan, tu naciste con talento, mientras a mi no me ha quedado mas que sentras mi fuerza en tecnicas fiscias, me esforce para eso, tu sharingas y mis tecnicas son completamente incompatibles.. Por eso.. Con esta tecnica pienso probar.. Que el esfuerzo puede derrotar al talento- Dijo Lee preparando su tecnica

\- La batalla ya termino- Dije al lado de Sakura, mientras ella me miraba asombrada

Justo en ese momento un shuriken se atravezo en medio de la batalla, logrando distraer a Lee.

-Ya fue suficiente Lee- Dijo una tortuga apareciendo de la nada

Le al desconcentrarse voto a Sasuke a un lado y yo en un rapudo movimiento ayude a amortiguar su caida. Sasuje se levanto molesto.

-Susuke-kun estas bien?- Pregunto Sakura acercándose, recibiendo un silencio por respuesta

Vi como Naruto se desperto, y estaba confuso con la situacion.

-Lee te he dicho mil veces que esa tecnica esta prohibida- Dijo la tortuga

-No la hiba a utulizar en su totalidad- Dijo Lee muy nervioso

Los demas chicos le quedaron viendo raro.

-Oye Sakura?- Dijo Naruto

-Si- Respondio Sakura

-Esa es una tortuga no?- Dijo Naruto- l  
las tortugas pueden see maestros ninjas?- Pregunto Naruto

-Y yo que se- Dijo Sakura

-Ese no es su maestro- Dije yo con naturalidad

-Grandisimo Idiota!- Le grito la tortuga a Lee- Donde se ha visto que un nija revele sus armas secretas en una situacion asi?!- Dijo la tortuga

Entonces me acerquen y un humo empezo a aparecer en la espalda de la tortuga.

-Es momento de que aparesca Gai! - Se escucho otra voz- Que bonito es ser joven como ustedes!- Dijo Gai-sensei con una pose rara

Todos los chicos se quedaron con cara de entre asombrados y de asco, yo me acerque hacia él.

-Se acuerda de mi Gai-sensei?- Dije sonriendo

-Si, Yui-chan, veo que el Hokage tomo tu sugerencia- Dijo al verme junto con los demas

-Mira aparecio otro con cejotas!- Dijo Naruto

\- No insultes al maestro Gai!- Dijo Lee

-Como quieres que no lo haga! Si no paran de aprecer un raro tras otro!- Dijo Naruto

Lee iba a responderle cuando.

-Lee!- Gai-sensei lo llamo-Eres un idiota!

Le pego un puñetazo que dejo a Lee en el suelo.

-Que voy a hacer contigo- Dijo Gai-sensei

-Maestro...- Dijo Lee con lagrimas en los ojos

-No digas nada Lee!- Dijo Gai-sensei abrazando a Lee

Todos los miramos raro... Lee y Gai-sensei empezaron a platicar y luego Gai-sensei nos quedo mirando.

-Como le va a Kakashi ultimamente?- Nos dijo Gai-sensei

-Conoces a Kakashi?- Dijo Sasuke

De pronto Gai-sensei deaaparecio y volvio a aparecer detras de Naruto

-La gente de la villa nos conocea como..."eternos rivales" - Dijo Gai-sensei- 50 victorias contra 49 derrotas, soy mas fuerte que Kakashi

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la velocidad de Gai-sensei ,no era ningun fanfarron.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir! Deberian ir a su aula asignada. Buena suerte Lee!- dijo Gai-sensei desapareciendo

Pude ver como Naruto se auedo obseevando las marcas de duros entrenamientos de Lee en sus manos.

-Por ciento lo que dije antes, me temo que es mentira, él ninja inferior mas fuerte esta en mi equipo.. Por eso he venido aqui, para intentar vencerle.. Sasuke, tu tambien eres uno de mis objetivos- Dijo Lee

Sasuke se quedo molesto, temblaba de irritacion

-Mira pues el clan Uchiha no era tanto como lo pontaban- Dijo Naruto

-Cierra la boca..-Dijo Sasuke

-Tu tambien lo viste no? Sus manos... El cejotas se a sometido a un gran entrenamiento dia tras día, incluso uno peor que el tuyo- Dijo Naruto

Y por primera vez no estaba mas de acuerdo con Naruto. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que habian personas mucho mas fuertes. Y eso le emocionaba

-Esto... Se a puesto mas interesante.. Vamos nos espera una prueba de nivel!- Dijo Sasuke yo solo pide sonreir, era una de los cosas que me gustaban de él..

Al llegar al salon indicado vimos a Kakashi-sensei afuera.

-Que bueno que los cuatro están aqui, podran dar el examen, si uno faltaba no podrian, como todos los demas equipos son de 3 integrantes tuve que hacer que aceptaran dejarlos pasar a los cuatro- Dijo Kakashi-sensei sonriendo

Todos nos miramos sonriendo..

-Vamos!- Dijimos los cuatro juntos


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: Kabuto**

Al entrar por la puerta pudimos ver a un monton de ninjas inferiores, la mayoria mayores que nosotros.

-Cuanto has tardado Sasuke-kun- Dijo una chica von cabellos rubios ablanzandoce hacia Sasuke- No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarte- Dijo colgada de su cuello

-Apartate de Sasuke! Ino guarra!- Grito Sakura

-Oh, Sakura, estabas ahi, frentona como siempre- Dijo Ino

-Que haces vosotros en este examen? No vana durar ni dos segundo- Dijo Shikamaru apareciendo junto a Chouji

-No digas eso!- Dijo Naruto indignado

-Hola gente!- Escuchamos una voz muy conocida

Yo al voltearme y casi de la misma manera que Ino se abalazo a Sasuke yo me abrace a la unica chica del grupo de Kiba.

-Hinata!- Dije abrazandola siempre tan tierna

-Yui.. -Dijo ella muy sonrojada- Ho- Hola..-Dijo ella a todos

-Veo que todos estan aqui- Dijo Kiba mientras nos encaminamos hacia los demas- Los 10 novatos inferiores se presentaran al examen, vamos a ver hasta donde podemos llegar..¿Verdad Sasuke?

-Ye crees invencible Kiba?- Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

-No pienzo perder contra ustedes- Dijo Kiba

-Cierra la voca, yo tampoco pienso perder ante ustedes- Dijo Naruto

Entonces empuje un poco a Hinata hacia Naruto.

-Per- Perdona Naruto..Kiba no lo di-dijo con esa in-intencion-Dijo Hinata muy avergonzada

-Ustedes a ver ai se callan!- Grito de la nada un chico con cabellos platedos acercandoce a nosotros- Ustedes son los nueve novatos no? No son mas que unos niños que no deberian estar haciendo tanto ruido, esta no es un juego- Dijo mientras yo me ponía en guardia, su forma de fingir era grandiosa- Me llamo Kabuto y les aconcejo que miren a su alrededor- Yo no mire, no aparte la mirada de él. Si no supiera de que era capaz confiaria en el. Aunque tal vez deberia ser discreta- Detras de ustedes estan los de la villa ocupa de la lluvia, no les gustaria meterce con ellos, seguro ni saben por donde empezar, me recuerdan a mi nonhace mucho- Dijo el

-Entonces, esta es tu segunda vez Kabuto?- Dijo Sakura

-No, esta es la septima, este examen da dos veces al año, ya voy cuatro años viniendo- Dijo Kabuto

-Debes saber muchas cosas sobre la prueba- Dijo Sakura

-Voy a conpartir algo de mi experiencia con ustedes- Dijo Kabuto sacando unas cartas- Basicamemte son tarjetas en las cualesa informacion aprece con usar tu chakra em ellas

Impulso su chakra en ellas y se pudo ver un mapa.

-Y que es eso?- Pregunto Naruto

-Aparecn todos los participantes de este año, logrando identificar su villa y cuantos son de cada villa- Dijo Kabuto

-Ahi tambien estas los de los particupantes?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Si, dime cuales te han interesado y uo los encontrare, aunque de los nuevos no esta totalmente comoleto-Dijo Kabuto

-Gaara de la villa oculta entre la arena, y Rock Lee de miestra villa- Dijo Sasuke y yo le di un codazo en sus costillas

Hizo un movimiento con las manos, y sostubo lad os cartas enfrente suyo.

-Primero Rock Lee, es solo un año menor que tu, a completado 20 misiones D y 11 mision C, Jounin a cargo, Gai, en este año a mejorado notablente sus tecnicas fisicas, aunque los otros campos estan negados, el año pasado se le reconocio como uno de los ninjas inferiores mas poderoso, sus compañeros son Neji Hyuga y Tenten

-Ahora Gaara del desierto, a completado 8 misiones de rango C y una de mision B, imoresionante a los nijas inferiores no les suelen mandar a misiones de rango B... Al ser nuevo y de otro pais no tengo mucho datos de él, solo que regreso de todas sus misiones sin un rasguño.

-Vaya parece que han venido ninjas inferiores de gran talento este año, de todas la villas- Dijo Kabuto al finalizar

-Eso quiere decir..-Dijo Sakura

-Si, todos son iguales de fuertes aue Gaara y Lee - Dijo Kabuto-No deben subestimar a ninguno de ellos

Vimos como Naruto empezo a temblar, y yo sonrei.

-Vamos naruto calmate... Estas temblando- Dijo Sakura acercandoce a Naruto

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y no dejare que nadie me gane! Me oyeron!- Grito Naruto a todos los aspirantes

Pronto la sala se lleno de murmullos, sabia lo que decian. Y Sakura le pego a Naruto por decir tal cosa.  
Rapidamente uno de la villa del sonido salio de entre la multitud y fue en contra de Kabuto este lo esquivo pero como era de esperarse el sonido de su puño rompio su pronto Kabuto enoezo a vomitar, Sakura y Naruto fueron a ver como se encontraba, yo solo sonrei, el nos causaria varios problemas, me gusto que al menos sufriera un poco, entonces, una nueve de humo aoarecio frente a todos.

-Ya dejen de armar tanto escandalo, pandilla de descerebrados- Dijo un señor wue aparecio con un monotn de ninjas tras suyo- Soy el encargado de la primera prueva, Ibiki Morino, ustedes los de la villa del sonido, no crean que pueden hacer lo que sea antes del examen, puedo suspenderlos ahora- Dijo señalandolos- Antes que nada no pueden pelearse entre ustedes, y aunque les dieramos persmiso, no pueden matar a su adversario... Aquel que subestime mi auyoridad lo pagara muy caro ¿Entendido?!- Dijo Ibiki-san

Pude sentir como todos empezaron a temblar.

-A partir de ahora empieza la primera prueba para ascender a grado medio, venid a entregar sus solicitudes y a cambio.. Se les entragara el número de su asiento, debes sentaros ahi, cuando termine, repartiremos los examenes- Dijo Ibiki-san

-Un examen escrito!?- Grito Naruto aterrado


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: 1era Prueba**

Luego de unos minutos ya todos estabamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Yo estaba justo detras de Gaara.

-Muy bien, aun no le den la vuelta a su examen. Quiero explicarles las reglas...- Dijo Ibiki-san- La primera es que cada uno empieza con 10 pintos, son 10 preguntas asi que por cada mala se le restara un punto. La segunda es que este examen es en equipo... Al final se sumaran los puntos de los integrantes de su equipo.

-Espere un segundo?! Porque se tienen que sumar los puntos!- Dijo Sakura

-Callate mocosa!- Yo me rei por lo bajo- Ninguna pregunta, todo tiene su motivo- Dijo Ibiki-san- Ahora.. La mas importante.. Tercera regla..No esta permitido hacer trampa, no pueden ni intentarlo, si son descubiertos con las manos en la masa, se les bajara 2 puntos del total cada vez que sean descubiertos- Dijo Ibiki-san- Metanse en la cabeza, si aspiran a ser ninjas de grado medio, deben actuar como tales, y... Si alguien saca cero al final del examen, tanto ese como los demas de su grupo quedan suspendicos del examen- Dijo Ibiki- Tienen una hora para compketar el examen... Empiezen!

Todos voltearon su hoja, yo no estaba nerviosa, tal vez si no supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, estaria hecha un manojo de nervios, pero ahora, vamos a ver si estas preguantas estan tan dificiles. En la pregunta cinco ya me aburri de hacer las preguntas, asi que empece a dibujar.. Me gustaba mucho, tal vez no podia hacer que se salieran de la hkja vomo Sai pero no estaban nada mal, entonces pide ver de reojo como Sasuke usaba su sharingan para ver las respuestas de su compañero del frente, al fin se dio cuenta, vi tambien como Kankuro usaba su titere disfrsado para tener las respuestas y como Gaara ponia su ojo de arena, me encanto este examen, entonces empece a pensar que podri usar si me piden que espie, y entonces sonrei, mi cola..entamente baje mi cola enrrollada en mi banda, y esta fue lentamente a la silla de la chica que estaba al frente mio, con un golpe logre que ella se agachara y me dejara ver su examen almenos ya sabia respiesta de la 7 y la 8. En los últimos minutos antes de que dieran la ultima pregunta, ya habian suspendido a 13 equipos.. Incluyendo anla chica de enfrente, el salon se estaba vaciando.

Al concluir con llos 45 minutos Ibiki-san se paro de su asiento.

-Muy bien! Les dare la ultima pregunta!-Dijo Ibiki - Pero antes de esplicar en que consiste, les explicare las normas de esta pregunta...

En ese momento entro Kankuro con su marioneta. Luego de ir al baño (pasarle las respuestas)

-Vaya ya dejaste de jugar con muñecas... Sientate!- Dijo Ibiki-san- Esta norma piede ser algo desantenadora... Basicamen esta pregunta.. Ustedes pueden decidir si intentar responderla o no...

-Como que lodemos elegir?! Que pasa si decidimos no caontestarla!- Dijo Temari levantandoce de su asiento

-Si eligen no contestarla todos sus puntos se reduciran a cero, y seran suspendidos como todos los de su equipo- Dijo Ibiki sonriendo

Todos empezaron a quejarse de quejarse.

-Y todavia falta una norma..- Dijo Ibiki-san llamando la atencion de todos- Si eligen responderla.. Y fracasan.. Nunca mas podran volver a presentarse al examen para asender al grado medio... Seran ninjas inferiores para toda su vida!- Dijo Ibiki-san

Luego de muchas quejas y un largo he incomod silencio.

-Levanten la mano los que decidan no intentarlo, y abandonen la sala una vez comprobado su número- Dijo Ibiki-san

Sasuke volteo a mirarme, seguro que acordo de mi advertencia "no levantes la mano" ... Luego de un tenso silencio.. Empezaron a levantar la mano renunciando a continuar con la prueba. Entonces Naruto levanto la mano.

-Que nadie se atreva a subestimarme!- Grito Naruto muy seguro de si- Yo no huire con el rabo entre las piernas! - Dijo bajando su mano golpeando la mesa- Voy a intentarlo, no me importa si me paso la vida siendo un nina inferior... Porque de todas maneras acabare siendo Hokage aunque sea a fuerza de voluntad... No tengo ningun miedo!- Dijo Naruto

-Les preguntare una vez mas.. Todavia tienen tiempo de retractarse..- Dijo Ibiki-san

-No pienso volverme a tras en lo que he dicho. Ese es el camino el cual eligo!- Dijo Naruto convencido

Pude ver como todos los aspirantes recuperaban esa mirada de confianza.

-Muy bien la suerte esta hechada... Debo decirles a todos ustedes que... Pasaron la primera prueba del examen!- Dijo Ibiki-san

-Un momento que quiere decir con eso? Y la decima pregunta!- Dijo Sakura

-La decima pregunta nunca ha existido, consistia en la eleccionque acaban de tomar- Dijo Ibiki-san sonriendo

-Y que pasa con las nueve preguntas que ya hemos contestado! No sirven de nada- Dijo Temari

-Si han servido, probar su capacidad de sacar informacion- Dijo Ibiki-san- Como habran de averce dado cuenta las preguntas de este examen eran demacido para ustedes- Vi como Sasuke sonrio con arrogancia, él lo habia entendido- En esta aula estan dos ninjas de medio grado con todas las respuesta para que ustedes pudieran copiar de ellos... -Ibiki-san se saco su sombrero- En ocaciones la informacion es mas valiosa que tu propia vida, muchos se juegan la piel en misiones y enfrentamientospor lograr hacerce con ella- Todos pudimos ver las cicatrices en su craneo


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Anko-san**

Los que no tienen capacidad para hacer nada en su destino, los que se dejan llevar por las promesas de un futuro incierto al pensar que han tenido una próxima vez, los que pierden su oportunidad ... Esos hijos no tienen capacidad para mantenerse firmes en su posición ! ... Dijo Ibiki-san- Esa es la reapuesta correcta a la decima pregunta ... Me imagino que de ahora en adelante tendré mayores dificultades .. Pero jamón superado el primer obstáculo. El primer examen ha terminado. Espero que tengan exito

Entonces como un torbellino entro una sombra negra dejandonos impresionados a todos.

-Todavia es pronto para cantar victoria! - Dijo Anko-san apareciendo en ese torbellino- Soy la encargada de la segunda prueba ... Anko Mitarashi ... Vengan! Que eatab esperando? - Anko-san nos quedo mirando- 79 ?! Espera .. Porque hay uno de mas! - Dijo ella haciendo calculos

-Ako-sensei, heno un grupo que son cuatro - Dije yo parandome- El Hokage lo autoriso

-Si ... Ahora que lo mencionas si lo dijo- Respondio Anko-san- 26 equipos ?! Ha sido demaciado blando! - Dijo Anko-san a Ibiki-san

-Este año .. Hay muchachos con talento- Dijo Ibiki-san

-¡Bah! Da lo mismo! "Yo me encargo de no quedarme más que de la mitad después de terminar la segunda prueba" - Dijo Anko-san- Nos vamos a divertir ... Les esplicare los detalles llegando al lugar de la prueba

Todos fuimos guiados a fuera del salón con la gia de Anko-san una vez afuera del "Bosque de la muerte" lleno de carteles de "Prohibido"

\- Aqui es donde tendió la segunda prueba del examen el área N ° 44 mas conocido. Como el bosque _de la muerte -_ Barrio Anko-san para frente

"¡No me da miedo!" - Dijo Naruto

-Veo que estas animado- Dijo Anko-san lanzandole un cuchillo, logrando hacerle una corte en la mejilla a Naruto- Los críos como tu hijo los primeros caer- Dijo lamiendo la sangre de la mejilla de Naruto

-Su cuchillo .. Se lo devuelvo-Dijo un ninja de la villa oculta entre la hierba apareciendo de la nada

Me tense al instante, ni siquiera sentí su precencia ... O es que acaba de matar a los demás ... Orochimaru ...

-¡Gracias! ... Pero si vuelves a aparecer a las cuentas como si fueras a matarme .. Yo te matare primero-Dijo Anko-san sonriendo

-Lo siento .. Es que me he puesto muy nervioso, el cuchillo corto uno de mis preciados cabellos- Dijo el ninja de la hierba con su lengua larga afuera

-Esto se pone interesante ..- Dijo Anko-san- Muy buenos antes de que empieze la seguda pueba les reparto esto- Dijo Anko-san con papeles en las manos- Necesito que firmen estos certificados de aceptacion ...

-Porque? - Pregunto Naruto

-Si alguno de uste termina muerto y no ha sido esto esto. Me haran a mi nombre. Dijo Anko-san sonriendo. - Empezar a escribir en la misma prueba. Hacer el papel. esa tienda de ahi Dijo Anko-san señalando la tienda de la campaña totalmente cubierta

Anko-san empezo a repartir los papeles, una vez todos teniamos los papeles de autorización.

-Muy bien, en pocas palabras, se trata de un desafío de supervivencia al límite ... Fíjense bien en este mapa- Dijo Anko-san desenrollando el rollo con el mapa- Este es el mapa del área N ° 44 ... Hay 44 entradas, incluye un rio, un bosque y una torre en el centro ... Hay 10 kilometros de distancia entre las rejas y la torre ... Ahí adentro tendran que aplicar un determinado programa de supervivencia. Los detalles de la misión dependeran del libre uso de las armas y las técnicas de cada uno. Savo dos rollos de diferentes colores de su bolsa. Pero eso no esto! Endran que enfrentar una batalla de rollos! Aqui tenienen dos rollos, uno del cielo y el otro de la tierra, peliareis por ellos ... Hay 26 equipos ... A 13 se les entregara el rollo de la tierra y los otros 13 el rollo del cielo,

-Que pasara si miramos? - Dijo Naruto

-Tendran que atenderse a las consecuencias- Dijo Anko-san sonriendo


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29: El bosque de la muerte**

Luego de llenar las solicitudes nos fuimos a formar, todos decidimos que Sasuke tuviera el rollo... Nos toco la puerta N°12 teniamos que esperar a que la abrieran para comenzar la prueba...

-Empieza la segunda prueba de ascenso a grado medio! Adelante!- Grito Anko-san

-Muy bien! A ya vamos!-Dijo Naruto entusiasmado

A los minutos de entrar al bosque se escucho el primer grito, ya habian empezado a jugar..

-Eso fue.. Un grito humano?!- Dijo Sakura nerviosa- Chicos.. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa

-Vamos Sakurita no es para tanto - Dijo Naruto

Naruto se fue a hacer pis por los arbustos, y a los minutos regreso, .. "Naruto"... Mire a Sasuke y asenti, rapidamente él golpeo al falso Naruto mientras yo me ponia delante de Sakura.

-Sasuke!- Grito Sakura

-Eres peor que Naruto en transformaciones.. Naruto tiene su porta shurikens en el lado derecho, no es zurdo, ademas.. El tiene una herida, que se hizo en el aula de examen- Dijo Sasuke

-Que mal! Me descubrieron.. Bueno que empiece la fiesta! -Dijo un ninja apareciendo en el lugar del falso Naruto- Quien tiene el rollo, si no me lo dan a las buenas, lo arrebatare a las malas!-Dijo el ninja de la lluvia, lo supe por su banda

Sasuke hizo unas pociones de manos.

-Técnica de evacion ignea!- Dijo Sasuke

Sasuke empezo a pelear con el ninja y de pronto pude ver un kunai dirigido a otro lugar a parte de la pelea, ahi debe de estar Naruto.. Llego un momento en donde Sasuke quedo a la merced de el ninja de la lluvia de pronto un kunai fue a parar a Sasuke eate lo atrapo y con el lastimo al ninja obligandolo a huir. Fue todo muy rapido..

-Deberianos tener una clave por si nos separamos..- Dijo Sasuke- Miren solo lo dire una vez..la clave sera el poema ninja "Arma"... Lo que responderán sera. _. Un ninja espera pacientemente oculto el silencio ante el clamor de numerosos enemigos porque conoce la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa y esperael agotamiento o error de su adversario..._

-Perfecto!-Dijo Sakura

Naruro se habia perdido en Poema ninja..

-Puesdes repetirlo otra vez?- Dijo Naruto

Pero antes de hablar vimos como un Kunai atravezo la mejilla de Naruto. Todos nos ocultamos, al no ver a nadie vi como Sasuke salia de su escondite asi que me hacerque.

-Sasuke?.. -Dije no tan confiada

-Yui? Espera como se si eres tu?- Dijo Sasuke

-Quieres el poema.. O lo quieres hacer facil- Dije yo acercandome

Sasuke se puso tenso, y yo le di un ligero beso en los labios.

-Ahora si me crees.. _Sasu?-_ Dije en su oido

-Yui.. Este no es el momento- Dijo algo entre avergonzado y molesto yo solo solte una risita

-Sasuke-kun!- Grito Sakura dirigiendose hasta nosotroa corriendo

Sasuke se puso en poscion de pelea con el Kunai en la mano...

-Dime la contraseña- Dijo Saauke poniendose adelante mio

Sakura dijo ese poema, y todos confiamos en ella, bueno claro que cada uno tenia su propio chakra y yo sabia quien era el verdadero. Entonces aparecio Naruto.

-Dinos la clave - ahora si lo dije yo

Y Naruto dijo el poema...  
En un rapido movimiento Sasuke y yo lanzamos Kunais al falso Naruto.

-Pero que hacen?! Si dijo la clave- Dijo Sakura

-Justamente por eso Sakura... Naurot nunca se aprenderia un poema tan largo- Dije sonriendo

Y el ninja impostor aprecio en una nuve de humo, se me erizo la piel.. Orochimaru.. Mire a Sasuke lo tenia que proteger..

-Les interesa nuestro rollo de la Tierra verdad? Ustedes llevan el tollo del cielo- Dijo el ninja de la hierba (Orochimaru)

Entonces como si nada se lo trago, fue asqueroso, pero tenia que soportar..

-Vengan por el... - Dijo el ninja de lengua larga- ... A costas de vuestras vidas..

En un solo segundo nos mostro como moriamos a manos de él por medio de un genjutsu.. Todos caímos de rodillas y Sasuke vomito y Sakura estaba remblando y llorando en shock,... Yo estaba traspirando horrible.. _Calmate!_ Me decia a mi misma, entonces el ninja lanzo unos Kunais hacia Sakura, rapidamente Sasuke y yo le tomamos de ambos brazos a Sakura y nos escondimos.  
Al llegar Sasuke se clavo un Kunai en la pierna, era para dicipar el pánico.. Yo lo que hice fue auto lastimarme tirandome una cachetada que rompió mi labio.. Empece a calmarme gracias al dolor..

-Sasuke-kun estas bi...?! - Sasuke le tapo la mano von la boca

Vi como Sasuke empezaba a pensar.. Y pensar... Y pensar... Yo me pare..

-Yui que crees que ..- Dijo Sasuke susurrando

-Shhhh- le dije a Sasuke- Sasuke.. Yo te tengo que proteger deacuerdo?

Dije antes de pegarle un puñetazo a la serpiente que estaba a punto de atacarnos, esta salio volando unos metros mas alla, ella enseguida vino hacia nosotros pero.. Unos kunais la detubieron

-Lo siento chicos... He olvidado la contraseña- Dijo Naruto sonriendo

-A caso no entienden... Este tipo no es humano!- Dijo Sasuke viendonos a mi y a Naruto

-Veo que has sido capaz de derrotar a la serpiente.. Naruto..- Dijo el ninja de la hierba

Vi como Sasuke saco el rollo..

-Te dare el rollo... Pero a cambio.. Tienes wue dejarnos ir..- Dijo Sasuke enseñandole el rollo

-Que?!- Dijo Naruto- Sasuke es que tus sesos se han vuelvo serrin?! Porque les darias el rollo?!

Sasuke le lanzo el rollo al ninja pero.. Ni vien lo lanzo yo fui hasta el y lo tome.

-Yui?! Que cree que haces?!- Dijo Sasuke enfadado

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa mas Naruto le tiro un puñetazo a Sasuke.

-Tu no eres el autentico Sasuke!- Dijo Naruto- El gallina que tengo frente ahora.. No se parece nada al Sasuke que yo conosco..

-Sasuke... -Dije calmadamente- Como satas tan seguro que una vil serpiente como él.. Nos valla a dejar tranquilos por algo tan simple como un rollo...

-Yui.. Tienes toda la razon..- Dijo El ninja de la hierba


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30: Orochimaru**

"¡No me subestimes!" Grito Naruto lanzándose hacia el ninja

El ninja de la hierba hace los símbolos con las manos y el sacó algo de sangre de su pulgar ...

-Invocación! -Grito el ninja de la hierba

Una gran cantidad de humo y una gran cola que Naruto contra un árbol.

-¡Naruto! - Gritaron Sakura y Sasuke

Naruto comenzó a caer en picada.

-Esa sera tu merienda- Dijo el ninja de la hierba hierba le dijo a la serpiente gigante.

-A mi ... ¡NO ME COME NADIE! - Grito Naruto y pude ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto a poner y que las marcas en las mejillas se habían marcado

El ninja de la hierba solo volvio a golpear a Naruto, y fijo en vista de Sasuke y fue ahi con la serpiente gigante. Yo no hice nada .. Naruto se merecia algo de credito.

-Ahora voy por ti Sasuke! -Dijo el ninja parado en la cabeza de la serpiente.

En un rapido movimiento Naruto llego donde Sasuke y paro la gigantesca serpiente con su cuerpo, yo me acerqué rapidamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Estas herido- Dijo Naruto- Gatito asustadizo ?!

La cara de sorpresa que puso Sasuke no tuvo comparación. Pero entonces el ninja de la hierba inscribió su larga lengua en Naruto y lo atrajo hasta él.

-Veo que el zorro de las nueve colas esta vivito y coleando-Dijo el ninja de la hierba- Parece que solo aparece cuando tus enmociones se alteran ... -Empezo a concentrar chakra en sus dedos- Cinco elementos- Dijo mientras ponia sus dedos en el estomago de Naruto

Naruto se retorció y grito de dolor ...

-Sasuke-kun ayuda a Naruto! -Grito Sakura

Senti como el chakra del zorro se iba retirando y Naruto volvía a la normalidad.

-Han pasado doce años desde entonces ... Tu chakra se ha fusionado con el chakra del zorro ...- Entonces lo lanzo hacia un lado

-Va a caer! - Grito Sakura mientras agarraba su kunai

En un rapido movimiento fui hacia el y el atrape antes de que chocara contra el árbol y lo deje al lado de Sakura.

-Cuidalo- Le dije antes de ir hasta Sasuke y tirarle una cachetada- ¡Sasuke reacciona! - él me miro a los ojos- Este no es el Sasuke que conosco! -Me acerque a su oido- Este no es Sasuke del que me enamore ...- Susurre

Sasuke cerró los ojos y cuando los abrio tenia el sharingan en ellos. Sasuke agrarro tres de los cinco kunai y los lanzo hacia el ninja de la hierba, claro que este los esquivo, luego lanzo un shuriken. Luego lanzo los otros dos con un hilo atado a ellos y tambien un shuriken con hilo, entonces ... Hizo el fuego del dragón y envolvió al ninja en una bola de fuego. Cuando la bola de fuego se esparció se vio como la falsa cara de Orochimaru se iba a caer a pedazos.

-Para ser tan joven, las sacas provecho al sharingan ... Eres digno heredero del apellido Uchiha- Levanto su mirada hacia nosotros- Lo tengo muy claro ... Yo te quiero a ti ... Yo me escondi ... Escondi mi presencia. . - Ha disfrutado mucho probando su fuerza - Sakura fue hasta Sasuke - Se nota que son hermanos ... Hay un potencial en ti incluso mayor que el de Itachi .. - Vi que Sasuke y Sakura no se podian mover

-Quien eres ?! - Grito Sasuke

-Mi nombre es Orochimaru .. Si deceas verme algun dia .. -largo su cuello- mas vale que sobrevivir a este examen- quemo el rollo frente a nuestras narices - Tendran que derrotar a los otros de la villa del sonido

-Nadie va a querer volver a verte! -Grito Sakura

-Eso no esta bien bien ..- Dijo alargando su cuello hacia Sasuke

Ahora! Me dije a mi misma, y lanse un kunai con un papel explosivo que obligo a Orochimaru a retroceder.

-Parece que te olvidaste de mi Orochimaru- Dije protegiendo a Sasuke y Sakura

-Yui ... Tu eras mi segunda obsion ..- Dijo Orochimaru- Aunque hay mucho sobre lo que aún no logro descubrir ...- Dijo Orochimaru- Pero ya hay algo que me dice que eres más fuerte de lo que demuestras .. . Ya me decidí ... los quiero a los dos - Dijo Orochimaru paralizadome.

No podia moverme .. No podia .. Haci que empecé a aumentar mi chakra y pude convertirme en súper saiyajin justo antes de que Orochimaru me alcanzaá.

-Esto no un terminado Orochimaru- Parecia sorprendido- No voy a pertenecer ... Por nada del mundo ..

-Sonrio- Eso ya lo veremos pequeña Yui-Dijo Orochimaru extendiendo su cuello hacia mi. Fue un rapto demaciado, iba a salirme pero un cuerpo se atravesó y me tiro al suelo, cuando levanté la mirado pude ver a Sasuke siendo mordido por Orochimaru.

-No..-Dije acercándose a Sasuke

-Te matare-Dije mirándolo y lanzándole un kuani

Pero se convirtió en madera, rayos donde está...

De pronto sentí como si unas agujas se clavaran en mi cuello...

-Parece que te descuidaste Yui-chan..-Dijo Orochimaru en mi oído- Ahora los dos son míos..

-Me duele... -Dije yo cayendo al suelo junto a Sasuke, lo ultimo que escuche fue..

-Que les has hecho! -Grito Sakura

-A sido mi regalito de despedida- Dijo Orochimaru


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: El Sello Maldito**

Lo primero que sentí al despertar es un dolor intenso en mi cuello, también me siento débil, como si hubiera comido por días, entonces recordé donde estaba.

\- ¡Sasuke! -Grite levantándome

\- Yui ...- Lanza mi kunai a la voz-Soy Sakura! -la vi levantar los brazos en señal de rendición.

\- Sakura ..- Me acerqué y agarré mi kunai que se había clavado en un árbol atrás de ella ¿Dónde está Sasuke? -Pregunté

\- Eres la primera en despertar, Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos a ti, no te diste cuenta? -Dijo ella

\- Estoy loco, además pensé que eras un enemigo -Dijo yo

Ahí me acerqué a Sasuke y Naruto, Naruto no parecía tener nada grave, solo se necesita recuperar chakra. Pero cuando me acerqué a Sasuke vi la marca en su cuello.

-Yo tengo tengo una marca? - Le pregunté a Sakura

-Si, no se que les hizo Orochimaru-Dijo Sakura-Pero si tu ya despertaste porque Sasuke no? -Pregunto Sakura preocupada

\- Bueno, Orochimaru dijo que la pertenencia, supongo que es como su marca, Dije yo

\- Te vez demasiado tranquila Yui ...- Dijo Sakura poniendo una manija en donde llevaba su kunai

\- Calmate, no estoy dominada por Orochimaru, aún ...- Dije yo- Aunque siento que mi poder quiere salir y explotar sabes, quiero pelear ...

-Bueno, si nos seleccionamos luchando con ellos-Dijo Sakura- Pero ten cuidado con estar inconscientes, puse una trampa a nuestro alrededor.

-Gracias por avisarnos-Dijo una voz femenina

Volteamos a ver quién era y no muy lejos de nosotros estaba un equipo del sonido.

-Levanten a Sasuke, queremos pelear con él-Dijo un chico del grupo.

-Genial, necesitaba un pelea-Dije yo

Pero al intentar acercarme Lee Lee delante nuestro poniendose delante de nosotras.

-Lee-kun porque estas aquí? -Dijo Sakura

-Yo vengo cuando me necesiten-Dijo Lee- Las protegere.

-Lo siento Lee ... Pero estos son míos-Dije yo con una mirada aterradora- Ahora quien va a jugar conmigo primero

El líder del equipo me atacó, pero yo también lo recibí rápidamente, lo tomé desprevenido y lo lance hacia un árbol. Entonces los otros dos sonidos del sonido vinieron a mi juntos, me acerqué a la lucha y le hice un golpe en el estómago que hizo que cayera de rodillas por el dolor, pero el otro del sonido comenzó a expulsar a las palmas de sus manos.

-Tienes unos agujeros en las manos, genial! -Dije yo- ¿Sería malo si las manos se quebraron no crees?

Me acerqué a un antes de llegar a tocar, un sonido muy agudo llegó a mi oído.

-Ahhhh! -Empezar a gritar de dolor y misione comenzó a salir sangre, tuve un oído de un Saiyajin, por lo que era mucho más agudo que el ojo humano, empecé a liberar el chakra y sentí que mi cuello ardía, caí de rodillas.

-Yui! -Grito Sakura

Ahí fue cuando sentí una ráfaga de viento pasar cerca de mí, y el sonido que se detuvo, alce la vista y pude ver una con la marca de su equipo, está tomando el brazo del equipo, que está haciendo ese molesto sonido.

-Orochimaru-sama no nos dijo que iban a ser dos con la marca. Dijo que el Líder Lamentó porque Sasuke tenía mucha presión en su brazo.

-Pagarán por esto ...- Dijo Sasuke con una mirada de sed de sangre-Y enentonces comenzó a apretar el brazo del líder.

-Ahhhhh! -Empezó una gritar de dolor.

-Dosu! - Grito el chico que tiene agujeros en la mano

-Sasuke ..- Dije yo parandome, me sentí algo mariada al ponerme de pie

Me fijé en Sasuke, estaba sonriendo, estaba disfrutando el hacer daño. Me asusto, ese no era Sasuke. Me acerqué y abrace a Sasuke por detrás.

-Por favor ... Sasuke, Calmate-Dije yo con lágrimas en los ojos- Este no eres tú!

Pude sentir como la respiración de Sasuke se calmaba y el sello maldito se extendía por su cuerpo volvía a su cuello.

Pude sentir como un ninja se acercaba a nosotros, pero Dosu, el líder lo detuvo.

-Sasuke, Yui, están a otro nivel ... en compensación les enttengamos este rollo-Dijo él líder dejando el rollo en el suelo-Zaku, recoge un Kim y vamonos!

-Que me pasó? ..- Pregunto Sasuke

-Sasuke relájate, luego te contaré con más calma-Dije yo- Ahora ... Ino ... Shikamaru ... Chouji ... ¿Seguirán siendo espiandonos ... y ustedes acoso no van a venir por su compañero de equipo? -Dije mirando a la copa de los árboles

Ahí aparecieron todos juntos.

-¡Oh! ¡Naruto! -Dijo Sakura viendo como Naruto se despertaba-Oye Yui no crees que el mar algo peligroso, ellos son nuestros enemigos

Pude ver como venía discretamente a los demás.

-No creo, Shikamaru pensará, esto es tan problemático y no creo que el orgullo de Neji lo dejé enfrentarse a nosotros ..- Dije Yo mirándolo

-Y tú también sabes eso? -Pregunto Neji alzando una ceja

-Intuición-Dije yo

Vi como Ino y Sakura empezaban a pelear, y Sakura parece que se había sentido mal por no haber podido ayudar en la vida al igual que Lee.

Le llame a Sasuke para que me acompañara a un lugar más privado. Me pare cuando ya estubimos lejos. Y me abalance hacia el abrazandolo.

-Baka! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme asi! -Dije con las lágrimas en los ojos- Pense que algo malo te pasaria, lo siento, fue mi culpa ..

-No fue tu culpa, yo quería salvarte -Dijo él abrazandome por mi cintura

-No tenias porque .. -Suspire resiganda- Al menos estas bien ..

-Aunque parece que no pude protegerte de todo-Dijo Sasuke mirando mi marca en el cuello- Me vas a contar lo que paso? - Me pregunto

-Cuando terminemos la prueba, ahora estamos en medio de una-Dije antes de besarle- Pero eso sí, intenta usar la marca, no usa su poder, eso te hara daño.

El solo asintio, y el tomo de la mano para volver a donde estaban los demas. Antes de llegar nos soltamos para que nadie sospechara nada.

-Yui, Sasuke donde estaban-Dijo Sakura cuando llegamos-Los demás equipos ya se fueron.

-Bueno revisé a Sasuke, parece que todo está bien-Dije yo

-Y tu Yui lo estas?-Dijo Sakura-Señalando la sangre seca en mi oído- Aparte.. por un momento tu marca del cuello se extendió..

-Ciento que forma tiene?-Pregunté tocando donde hasta ahora sentí un ligero dolor

-Bueno... son tres y todas tienen la forma de lo que podría ser una hoja... o.. -Dijo Sakura

-Un corazon-Dijo Sasuke volteanado pero pude ver como sus orejas estaban algo rojas

-Se ve mal?-Pregunté a Sakura

-No tanto... -Dijo Sakura

-Y! Que susurran?-Pregunto Naruto acercándose

-Nada-Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos

-Cosas de chicas-Dije yo para queque dejara de preguntar

Al parecer las cosas iban a estar algo aclamadas, por ahora..


End file.
